PRISON BREAK
by clarkeblake8
Summary: AU. BELLARKE Clarke Griffin, 18 ans, est envoyée par sa mère au pensionnat de l'Arche, une institution sévère, une véritable prison. Mais... Et si les règle du jeu changeaient brusquement ? Et si tout le système volait brusquement en éclat ? Et si elle devait d'un coup se battre pour survivre ? Mais... Survivre à qui ? Bellamy Blake ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour les amies, ou celles que je ne connais pas encore :D j'éspère que vous êtes tous au rendez-vous pour de nouvelles aventures de Clarke et Bellamy, nos héros préférés. Je me suis essayée l'année dernière à deux fanfiction commencées et finies sur un coup de tête, je m'excuse, cette année je compte bien ne pas vous décevoir à ce niveau là et vous pondre quelque-chose de construit et paufiné, quitte à ce que j'y passe mon été ! Donc pour vous mettre à l'aise, et que vous compreniez le contexte, Clarke et Bellamy ne seront pas amenés à interagir tout de suite, mais ça montera en intensité au cours des prochains chapitres donc ne vous découragez pas, et ne vous arrêtez pas au premier sinon en effet vous serez déçus ! :D

Maintenant, sans plus attendre : la suite.

Clarke se tenait debout devant la grande porte. Ses chaussure trop petites la faisaient souffrir, et la pluie battante n'en finissait plus, infiltrant chaque couche de son mince uniforme. A côté d'elle une femme brune, sa mère, regardait nerveusement sa montre et tentait désesperement de couvrir son précieux petit sac à main avec son beau trench flambant neuf. Aucune des deux ne s'adressaient la parole, il n'y avait entre elles que le bruit de la pluie et de l'orage grondant. Clarke tremblait à chacune des gouttes transperçant sa chemise, mais elle ne disait rien. Elle en avait l'habitude. Au lieu de ça elle leva le menton pour regarder la bâtisse et intercepta le regard gêné de sa mère, qui baissa immédiatement les yeux vers le sol.

C'était comme ça depuis deux ans entre la mère et la fille. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elles avaient arrêté d'essayer de se comprendre, puisque plus rien ne marchait comme avant. Seul un regard suffisait. Et ce regard en disait long sur les termes de leur séparation.

Mais Clarke maintint son regard quelques instants, avant de reporter finallement son attention sur la porte, laissant échapper un soupir inaudible.

\- "Ils ont du retard..." murmura sèchement Abby.

Clarke laissa son attention errer sur la porte puis répliqua sans un regard pour sa mère.

\- "Tu n'as qu'à me laisser ici, je vais attendre sans toi. Quelle différence y a-t-il après to..."

\- "Clarke !" siffla Abby. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais un bruit résonna, indiquant que quelqu'un ouvrait la lourde porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un homme maigre et austère, qui les pria d'entrer avec un geste brutal. Les deux femmes se glissèrent prestement dans l'ouverture et Clarke se retourna désespérement pour regarder le dernier filet de paysage brumeux qu'elle appercevait à travers la porte, mais l'homme la coupa dans sa rêverie en la fermant violemment. Le choc fit trember le sol et les mur et un residu de poussière leur tomba dessus, à la grande horreur d'Abby qui tenta tant bien que mal d'épousseter son trench à l'aide d'une brochure du pensionnat.

\- "Par ici" murmura l'homme avec un drôle d'accent. Clarke lui emboîtat immédiatement le pas et Abby la suivit tant bien que mal, ses talons fins et boueux résonnant à chacun de ses petits pas maladroits sur les grandes dalles froides. Clarke en profita pour lever les yeux et observer avec dégoût l'intérieur du bâtiment ; Le plafond était haut, beaucoup trop haut pourqu'elle l'aperçoive, et seul un lustre poussiereux pendait lamentablement. Ici et là figurait des tableaux crépis par le temps, engloutis pas la sombreur du bois des murs, et de lourds rideaux pourpes cachaient les grandes fenêtres sales. Un peu plus et Clarke se serait crue dans une vieille cathédrale abandonnée par les âges. Les lèvres pincées de sa mère en disaient tout autant sur son sentiment, et même le fin mouchoir parfumé qu'elle employait pour couvrir son nez ne suffisait pas à masquer la puanteur environnante.

Seul le portier ne semblait pas être dérangé, il arborait sur son crâne chauve tout un tas d'inscriptions mystérieuses, et marchait solennellement, tel un geollier menant sa victime au bourreau. Bourreau qui devait d'ailleurs se trouver derrière la grande porte du fond puisque l'homme s'arrêta devant et toqua sèchement.

Un "Entrez !" se fit entendre depuis la petite pièce et le portier ouvrit la porte en grand, découvrant un homme brun à la peau sombre, écrivant hâtivement à son bureau.

\- "Vous êtes ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton engageant à l'intention de Clarke.

\- "Clarke. Clarke Griffin" dit simplement Abby à sa place.

L'homme se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea attentivement.

\- "Vous devez être Abigail Griffin, la veuve de..."

\- "Oui" coupa sa mère, la voix étranglée. "C'était mon mari... Et voilà notre fille."

\- "Bien sûre." murmura-t-il d'un ton bienveillant en reportant son regard sur Clarke. Il contourna son bureau et vint la regarder de plus près "Elle a ses yeux." observa-t-il en la dévisageant.

\- "Vous connaissiez mon père ?" demanda brusquement Clarke.

\- "Chérie !" s'exclama Abby d'un ton réprobateur.

\- "Non ! Non. Laissez." protesta l'homme avec un sourire. "Les enfants sont curieux, et c'est une qualité appréciable." Clarke ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait se sentir vexée d'être traitée d'enfant où flattée pour sa curiosité, mais elle ne dit rien et fit un signe de tête, l'engageant à poursuivre. "Ton père et moi étions bons amis." dit-il simplement. "Je l'aimais beaucoup.''

Clarke soutint son regard quelques instants puis baissa les yeux pour cacher les larmes qu'elle sentait monter. Mais elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de réouvrir cette blessure ici, dans ce nouvel environnement, avec le nouveau tournant qu'allait prendre sa vie.

"Moi aussi, il me manque" murmura-elle avec une voix qu'elle voulait assurée.

"Il nous manque à tous évidemment" soupira Abby, tentant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke, avant que celle-ci ne la repousse d'un violent mouvement d'épaule.

"Oui il te manque, mais tu n'as pas tardé à le remplacer !" lança-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

"Chérie, nous en avons déjà parlé plusieurs fois. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment." dit calmement Abby, interceptant le regard de l'homme pour l'encourager à intervenir.

"Bien." déclara-t-il d'un ton enjoué. "Clarke tu es ici la bienvenue, l'Arche est ravi de te compter comme nouvelle pensionnaire. Vous êtes ici 100, et jusqu'à présent l'Arche est une famille autant qu'une école. Cependant, si tu as le moindre ennui, viens me trouver ; ma porte sera toujours ouverte. Je suis Thelonius Jaha." Ils se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant que dire, puis il rompit le silence en ajoutant : "As-tu des questions ? "Clarke soutint son regard quelques secondes, puis fixa sa mère, et ajouta "Quand sont les prochaines vacances ?" L'homme laissa échapper un petit rire gêné et répondit d'un ton bienveillant "Elles arriveront bien assez tôt, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! A present je pense qu'il est temps que Mr Titus te montre ta chambre." Il fit un signe de tête au portier qui se dirigea vers la porte du bureau et l'ouvrit en grand pour engager Clarke à le suivre. Elle adressa alors un regard hésitant à sa mère et elles se jaugèrent de longues secondes avant qu'Abby l'enserre fort, comme pour imprimer l'image de sa fille au creux de ses bras. Clarke, elle, n'exerça aucune pression, elle huma simplement une dernière fois le trench de sa mère, parfaitement consciente que malgré leurs différends, cette odeur allait lui manquer.

Voilà les amies, pour ce premier chapitre. Je sais, Bellamy n'y est pas, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il arrive dès le prochain chapitre ? ﾟﾘﾉ Merci pour les reviews que vous laissez, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est encourageant et constructif parceque très souvent vous voyiez des choses que nous ratons à force de trop travailler notre texte, donc merci pour vos idées, vos envies, vos suppositions, vos compliments, vos critiques, vos questions, tout est réellement bon à prendre ! La suite d'ici une semaine, avec une rencontre entre larmes et musique, et quelques petites répliques bien connues de tous.

Coco.


	2. Chapter 2

[ reponses aux reviews de guests tout en bas de la page 😊 ]

* * *

Clarke était arrivée la veille, et elle n'avait déjà qu'une envie, c'etait de fuir loin, très loin de cet endroit. Le dîner du soir l'avait tant ecoeuré qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force d'y toucher, et à présent son estomac criait famine. Il était 6h08 et il lui restait officiellement 22 minutes avant qu'une sonnerie stridante l'arrache définitivement à toute chance de dormir. Mais Clarke n'avait pas envie de trainer au lit, dans ces draps sales et grattants, elle préferait encore se lever et retrouver le confort relatif de son uniforme. Un simple regard dans la glace et elle vit que sa natte de la veille était complètement défaite. Elle allait la refaire quand elle arrêta brusquement son geste, prise d'une soudaine envie de changer. Ici, elle ne porterait plus cette natte qui faisait d'elle la fille de M. Jake Griffin. Elle voulait être simplement Clarke, et pour ça, elle laissa ses cheveux flotter sur ses épaules, deux mêches simplement dégagées à l'arrière de sa tête. Voilà donc la nouvelle Clarke qu'elle serait. Elle jeta un regard rapide sur les autres filles du dortoir, toutes endormies, puis sortit sur la pointe des pieds, faisant attention à ne pas faire grincer les lattes du vieux parquet.

Une fois hors de danger elle continua son chemin, décidée à visiter tout le bâtiment pour se donner une idée de ce qui l'attendait. Sans surprise, elle découvrit couloirs après couloirs mille-et-une salles de classe, débarrats et bibliothèques poussiéreuses, mais rien de vraiment interessant en somme. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur une salle bien particulière ; un petit théâtre. Elle fut intriguée par une masse cachée par le rideau de scène et le tira puissamment pour découvrir ce qu'il s'y cachait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y découvrire un piano.

Elle allait tourner les talons et rabattre le rideau quand une autre voix dans sa tête lui ordonna de jouer quelques notes. "Non Clarke !" se murmura-t-elle à elle même, se mordant les lèvres comme pour appuyer sa décision. Mes ses jambes l'y guidèrent et ses doigts s'envolèrent naturellement sur les touches.

Quel beau sentiment que celui de jouer un morceau, comme cela lui avait manqué ! Les notes s'envolèrent dans l'atmosphère et Clarke fut emplie d'une nostalgie profonde, une vague de souvenirs tourbillonant dans son esprit. - "Tadaaam" entendait-elle dire son père lui faisant découvrir son piano. "J'ai écumé tous les fabriquants de la ville et ils m'ont tous assuré qu'il était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur !" s'exclamait-il fièrement. Et sa mère protestait à ses côtés, riant à moitié de la folie qu'il venait de faire. C'était l'époque où ils étaient heureux tous les trois, ensemble. Puis remontèrent d'autres souvenirs, moins heureux. Celui de son père étendu dans le canapé la suppliant de jouer pour lui. Celui de cet opéra auquel ils n'avaient jamais pu assister ensemble comme promis. Celui de son père inanimé et de sa mère en larme. - Clarke ne s'en rendait plus compte mais elle pleurait à chaudes larmes sur le clavier, baigné de sa tristesse. Et elle ne voyait pas non plus, mais derrière elle se tenait un garçon, un garçon qui la regardait très attentivement.

* * *

Bellamy Blake, ce matin comme à son habitude, s'était levé une demi-heure avant tout le monde pour aller voler de quoi manger dans la cuisine. Le dîner de la veille était si infâme qu'il n'en avait rien mangé, préferant attendre sa quotidienne excursion matinale pour se remplir l'estomac. Après avoir volé une pomme et quelques noix, il voulait retourner à son dortoir quand soudain résonna à ses oreilles une douce mélodie inconnue. Pour avoir passé déjà 17 ans de sa vie ici, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait cette musique, et il fut tellement intrigué qu'il se détourna de son chemin habituel, afin d'aller voir d'où cela venait.

Par l'entrebaillement de la porte, il ne vit rien d'abord puis se figea sur place.

Ici, à 10m de lui, lui tournant le dos, se trouvait une jeune fille blonde qu'il voyait pour la première fois.

C'était d'elle que venait la musique, de ses doigts fins volant sur le clavier. Et il ignorait pourquoi, et comment, mais il sentait que cet instant était particulièrement spécial et que cette fille qui lui tournait le dos n'etait pas comme les autres.

L'envie lui prit tout d'abord de signaler sa présence pour qu'elle se retourne puis il réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête. Il savait au plus profond de lui que c'était pour elle bien plus qu'un simple exercice matinal. C'était une évasion, un refuge, un échappatoire de quelque chose qui semblait la faire souffrir. Les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues en disaient long, mais elle pleurait silencieusement, avec une certaine dignité, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de s'en moquer.

Puis il réalisa soudain avec stupeur qu'il s'était approché d'elle, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et qu'il était temps de partir avant qu'elle ne le voie. Il fit silencieusement demi-tour, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce quand la sonnerie stridente rententit bruyamment dans la pièce.

Tout se passa ensuite en un éclair. Clarke interromit son morceau, releva la figure, et apperçu Bellamy la main sur la poignée.

\- "Stop !" dit-elle fortement, se relevant d'un coup.

Bellamy fixait la porte, hésitant à se retourner. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il ne tenait pas réellement à se montrer, ayant l'impression d'avoir surpris quelque chose de beaucoup trop intime. Mais la tentation de voir son visage l'y décida, et il se retourna finallement, la main toujours sur la poignée. Leurs yeux se fixèrent immédiatement l'un dans l'autre et il se passa ainsi quelques secondes avant que Clarke ne rompe le contact, descendant de la scène et parcourant en quelques enjambées la distance qui la séparait de lui.

\- "Tu ne devrais pas être ici !" lança-t-elle froidement.

\- "Et toi non plus." laissa-t-il échapper.

Clarke s'approcha encore un peu plus et vint le regarder de plus près pour voir à quel genre de garçon elle avait affaire. Un grand brun, légèrement mat, des taches de rousseur parsemées sur le visage et une légère fossette au menton. "Beaucoup trop sûre de lui" pensa amèrement Clarke en fixant avec dédain ses yeux bruns insolents.

\- "Qui-est-tu ?" demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- "Bellamy". déclara-t-il calmement.

\- "Bellamy Blake. Bien sûre..." murmura-t-elle pensivement, esquissant un sourire ironique. Il avait été le sujet de conversation de toutes les filles la veille au dortoir. "On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi" lâcha-t-elle simplement.

\- "Clarke Griffin ?" dit-il en la jaugeant du regard.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, surprise qu'il connaisse son nom, et l'engagea à poursuivre, horripilée par le sourire faussement innocent qu'il arborait. "Disons que les garçons également parlent dans les dortoirs" dit-il avec un sourire mysterieux.

Clarke resta impassible, mais en réalité elle se mordait les joues à l'idée d'être au bout d'une journée seulement le seul sujet de préocupation des garçons. "Tu es douée." ajouta-t-il, la regardant pensivement. "Tu as eu la chance que tes petits parents t'aient payé des leçons, Princesse." Il appuya sur le dernier mot avec un sourire moqueur et Clarke soupira d'exaspération, le poussant sans ménagement pour passer la porte.

Mais Bellamy n'eut pas envie de la voir partir et attrapa fermement son poignet, ne comprenant pas lui même pourquoi il avait fait ça.

"Laisse-moi passer Bellamy." dit-elle avec un grand calme, n'essayant pas de dégager son poignet.

"Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne vais pas te dénoncer à Jaha ?" la nargua-t-il fièrement. En guise de réponse, Clarke posa sa main sur sa hanche, se rapprochant considérablement de lui et vint faire descendre sa main jusqu'au bas de son dos. Il en eut le souffle coupé mais ne dit rien, les yeux brillants et tous les sens éveillés par la main qu'il sentait descendre de plus en plus bas. Et alors qu'elle marqua une pause, enfonçant sa main dans sa peau, elle leva les yeux vers lui et tira brusquement la pomme de sa poche arrière, croquant dedans avec un regard effronté.

\- "Alors je lui dirais que tu voles dans cuisines, Bellamy." chuchotta-t-elle dans son oreille, avant de le laisser planté, sa pomme dans la main.

* * *

Clarke rentra dans son dortoir, les pensées complètement ailleures quand une demi-douzaine de filles se jetèrent sur elle, l'assaillant de questions.

\- "Où étais-tu ?" lui demanda une jeune fille blonde aux joues rondes.

\- "Harper ! C'est bien ça ?" commença Clarke le ton hésitant.

\- "Oui c'est bien ça." répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

\- "J'ai voulu me promener un peu dans l'école, pour l'explorer. Vous étiez toutes endormies et je ne voulais déranger aucune de vous." dit Clarke se mordant les lèvres. Apparament elles l'avaient toutes attendues pour aller petit-déjeuner et elle s'en voulait de les avoir fait patienter sans en prévenir une seule.

\- "Oh ça ne fait rien, tu sais !" dit gentiment une fille brune aux cheveux décoiffés. "À force d'être ici on connait chaque coin par coeur. L'Arche n'a de secret pour aucune de nous !". Sur-ce elle lui tira le bras et l'assit sur un des lits, toutes les filles massées autour d'elles.

\- "J'en suis sûre" dit Clarke avec un sourire. "Parlez-moi un peu d'ici, qu'est-ce qu'il faut absolument savoir quand on arrive à l'Arche ?" lança-t-elle d'un ton enjoué, l'oreille attentive à tous genre de potins d'école.

\- "Tout d'abord, ici tu ne peux rien faire sans l'accord de Jaha ! Ça peut deranger au tout début, mais le directeur prône la philosophie de "l'autorité formatrice". " reprit Harper. "Il est sans arrêt présent que ce soit pendant les repas, les temps libres, les études, les cours. Il ne nous lâche jamais du regard."

\- "Ah oui. Mais ce n'est pas pesant à force ?" demanda Clarke, intriguée.

\- "Eh bien... C'est à dire que tout le monde lui obéit au doigt et à l'oeil, donc on rencontre peu de problèmes. Mais les seuls qui ont osé n'ont pas duré longtemps ici."

\- "Non, moi je n'en peux plus." dit timidement la brune décoiffée. "Si seulement il nous laissait un semblant de liberté, oui, mais ici on n'a le droit de rien faire et il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir. L'école a l'avantage de donner une bonne éducation pour un très faible prix donc bien entendu les parents tiennent à ce que l'on ne se fasse pas renvoyer."

\- "Pour ceux qui ont des parents." entendit Clarke.

\- "Pardon ?" s'exclama Clarke. "Il y a beaucoup d'orphelins ici ?"

\- "Oui. Beaucoup d'entre nous le sommes. La plupart sont ici depuis leurs 12 ans et n'ont jamais vu autre chose puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas sortir."

\- "Mais c'est horrible..." murmura Clarke, qui commençait serieusement à se demander pourquoi sa mère l'avait envoyée ici.

\- "C'est probablement pour notre major que c'est le plus dur" dit Harper d'un ton anodin. Clarke leva un sourire interrogateur et Roma prit la parole à son tour.

\- "Le major est lélève que l'on élit pour faire la loi en tant que suppléant de Jaha. Il exerce très rarement son autorité puisque Jaha est omniprésent mais du coup ça revient plus à un titre honorifique et maintenant on l'appelle tous comme ça."

\- "Mais pourquoi ce serait horrible pour lui particulièrement ?"

\- " Parcequ'il a passé 17 ans de sa vie ici. C'est Bellamy Blake."

* * *

\- "Je me suis renseigné." disait John Murphy d'une voix trainante aux quatre garçons massés autour de lui.

Bellamy, de loin, feignait de remuer son yaourt mais tendit l'oreille attentivement pour écouter la conversation.

\- "C'est bien la fille de Jake Griffin, le millionnaire."

\- "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici alors ?" demanda curieusement Miller, réajustant son bonnet sur ses oreilles.

\- "J'ai cru comprendre qua sa mère se remariait, avec un autre, milliardaire cette fois. Jaha étant un très vieil ami de son ex-mari, elle lui confie sa fille le temps de tout arranger pour son mariage."

\- "Donc Clarke n'est là que pour quelques mois ?" interrompit Jasper.

\- "Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache !" siffla Murphy d'un ton exaspéré. "Tout ce que je sais c'est que cette fille est sur le point d'être encore plus riche qu'elle ne l'est déjà, et qu'elle va sans doutes devenir la chouchoute de Jaha."

\- "Il a raison." Intervint Bellamy, depuis le bout de la table.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, il contourna silencieusement la table puis attendit d'être auprès d'eux pour menager son effet. "Clarke Griffin n'a rien a voir avec vous. Avec aucun de nous d'ailleurs." lança-t-il, d'une voix assuré. Voyant de nouveaux garçons se masser autour d'eux, Bellamy prit conscience que sa petite intervention allait prendre de plus grosses proportions que ce qu'il s'imaginait. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

"Vous ne comprenez pas, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il d'une voix élevée. "Clarke n'a rien à faire ici ! C'est une fille GÂTÉE "

\- "Ouais !" lancèrent en coeur les garçons pour soutenir Bellamy.

"PRIVILÉGIÉE" ajouta-t-il, d'une voix encore plus forte

\- "OOOUAIS !"

\- "Ici, ce n'est pas un endroit pour Princesses et gosses de riches ! Elle veut partir ? PARFAIT ! Personne ne l'en empêchera. Et si elle veut rester ? Très bien ! Alors elle se plie à NOS règles. À NOTRE système. Ce n'est pas elle qui commandera ici ! "

Tout le monde allait acclamer ses paroles en coeur quand un grand silence se fit dans la salle et les garçons firent signe à Bellamy qu'il était temps de se taire car les filles arrivaient. Encore tremblant de colère, il se retourna à son tour et regarda les filles rentrer une à une. Clarke était la dernière, entourée de deux filles qui semblaient l'accaparer. "Elle ne tarde pas à se faire aimer" se surprit à penser Bellamy, lisant de l'admiration sur le visage de toutes les filles

"Roma !" appella-t-il brusquement.

L'une des deux filles se retourna, lui adressa un grand sourire et vint se blottir contre lui, à sa table. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille mais regardait toujours en direction de Clarke.

\- "Alors ? Comment tu trouves la princesse ?" souffla-t-il avec un ton détaché.

Roma sembla réfléchir quelques instant puis se retourna aussi vers Clarke, s'enfonçant encore plus dans les bras de Bellamy.

\- "Parfaite." murmura-t-elle pensivement. "Et toi ?"

* * *

Voilà donc le chapitre 2 ! Beaaaaaucoup plus de Bellarke :) Bon alors vous me direz, vous voyez toujours pas le rapport avec le résumé, je sais, c'est normal ! Tout vient à point qui sait attendre, un bouleversement est bel et bien prévu, pour très bientôt ! Prochain chapitre, assez court ( donc pour vous consoler, le 4 sera publié 2-3 jours après seulement 😉😉 ) mais je dois vous prevenir qu'au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas vu j'essaye de faire bien plus qu'une simple fiction Bellarke, j'essaye de vraiment vous faire apprécier le cadre également car il est essentiel au developpement très progressif de notre couple adoré. Donc ne me tombez pas trop dessus si certains chapitres sont moins centré sur Bellarke, c'est normal et ça viendra au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent (ou s'entretuent à vous de voir).

A très bientôt les amies, je vous laisse me dire ce que vous aimez/regrettez/attendez par rapport à cette première rencontre Bellamy/Clarke, ou me hurler dessus parceque c'etait de la grosse merde 😂 )

A plus ❤

Coco.

Elea: Merci c'est gentil ! J'éspère que cette fois tu auras eu ton compte de Bellamy 😊❤

VeeVee : toi je te connais, d'ailleurs je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu te fais pas de compte 😂😂 Merci beaucoup pour tes mots trop mignons, ça me touche ( et me mets un peu de pression ) et j'éspère te faire plaisir avec les chapitres à venir.

Nanoush : Merci pour tes gentils mots, je suis extrèmement touchée, et ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu as pris le temps d'ecrire autant pour me détailler tes sentiments sur ce chapitre 😊❤ Oui, j'ai la particularité de bien aimer, et surtout dans celle-là, défocaliser l'intrigue un tout petit peu du ship, du moins au début, parceque je pense qu'on tombe trois fois plus amoureux d'un couple quand on prends le temps de comprendre leur environnement. Ici, dans cette fiction telle que je la connais et l'imagine, elle pourrait durer 80 chapitres et aborder tous les ships de la terre avant d'en arriver à Bellarke, mais bon personne n'est ici pour se taper l'ancien testament version the 100, donc je me contrôle énormément pour pas divaguer dans tous les sens et raconter la vie de tous les personnages. Mais merci d'apprécier cet aspect de mon style, j'avais justement quelques craintes et c'est rassurant de voir que finallement ça arrive à plaire :) Et oui Abby est une snob sans aucuns doutes, avec des petites manières qui déplaisent à Clarke, je suis contente que tu l'ai remarqué ❤


	3. Chapter 3

[réponse a la review de Nanoush et Elea en bas de la page 😊]

* * *

Mademoiselle Griffin ? Vous saurez peut-être aider M. Miller ?"

\- "Le rétro-contrôle des hormones est positif monsieur."

\- "Exellent. M. Miller c'est un point de notre cours qui date de la semaine dernière à peine. À quelle fréquence exactement apprenez-vous votre cours ?"

\- "Mmmh. Jamais ?"

\- "Exellent ! Voilà votre première bonne réponse de l'année."

La sonnerie retentit alors et Clarke se leva pour ranger ses affaires, n'écoutant déjà plus le babillage infernale de son professeur. Elle avait rendez-vous au bureau de Jaha et ne voulait pas risquer d'être en retard.

\- "Princesse bonnes-notes, va !" murmura Miller d'une voix presque inaudible, lui marchant sur le pied au passage.

Clarke soupira et sortit de la salle à son tour, décidant de ne pas répondre à ses mesquineries.

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant que tous les garçons l'appelaient "Princesse" à chaque occasion, et se moquaient de ses résultats scolaires. Mais Clarke était forte, et savait ne pas y prêter attention. Elle savait ne pas se laisser faire par une bande de garçons stupides, et se montrer plus forte qu'eux.

Aujourd'hui Jaha l'avait convoquée et elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter puisqu' apparament il était d'usage d'être reçu par le directeur environ une fois par mois, à tour de rôle. Elle traversa les quelques couloirs et escaliers griçants, rentra dans le grand hall d'accueil et se planta devant la porte de Jaha légèrement entrouverte. Des voix s'échappaient de la pièce.

Elle n'avait d'abord aucune intention d'écouter ce qu'ils se disait à l'intérieur mais les voix étaient fortes et elle était top intriguée.

... "Je regrette Bellamy."

"C'est une plaisanterie ?"

"Je ne peux rien faire. Ceci ne relève pas de moi. Il va falloir être patient, c'est tout. "

"Mais enfin monsieur ça fait 17 ans que j'attends et que vous me repétez cela inlassablement. Ne croyez-vous pas que j'en ai assez ?"

"J'ai fait tout mon possible. Je les ai relancé chaque année pour chaque rentrée, ils n'en ont tout simplement pas envie et tu dois respecter cette décision."

"Monsieur..."

Jaha releva soudain la tête et aperçut Clarke par l'entrebaillement, coupant d'un geste les paroles de Bellamy.

\- "Clarke ! Viens, rentre. Nous en avions fini, n'est-ce pas Bellamy ?"

Bellamy grommela puis se tourna vers Clarke, la mine furieuse.

\- Princesse. Dit-il simplement en guise de salut.

\- "Major." Marmonna-t-elle. Et il sortit de la pièce, la bousculant volontairement au passage.

\- "Bellamy attends !" dit Jaha d'une voix forte. Il les regarda attentivement tous les deux, fit quelques instants de silence, puis s'approcha avant de dire d'une voix douce:

\- "Je crois qu'il est dans votre intérêt que vous travailliez ensemble. Je compte particulièrement sur vous deux."

Bellamy souleva un sourcil interrogateur puis se tourna vers Clarke, qui le regardait également l'air étonné. Si par "travail" Jaha sous-entendait qu'ils devaient s'entraider dans leurs matières scolaires, Bellamy et elle n'avaient pas le même niveau d'étude et n'étudiaient absolument pas dans les mêmes matières. Cela ne pouvait pas "être dans leur intérêt". A sa mine sceptique, Clarke vit que Bellamy non plus n'avait pas compris un traitre mot des paroles de Jaha, et qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'y prêter attention. Elle adopta donc la même attitude et articula un "jamais" silencieux que lui seul pouvait voir. Il esquissa une grimace moqueuse pour Clarke, adressa un sourire poli à Jaha puis sortit de la pièce.

\- "Qu'est-ce que cela signifie monsieur ?" demanda curieusement Clarke, prenant place sur la chaise que lui indiquait Jaha.

\- "Vous le saurez bien assez tôt mes enfants..." murmura-t-il avec une certaine mélancolie.

\- "Mais..."

\- "Assez !" dit-il brusquement. Soudain au bord de la colère. "Nous avons des choses beaucoup plus heureuses à nous dire" reprit-il d'une voix plus douce. "Cela fait deux semaines que tu es ici Clarke. Tes professeurs se disent très satisfaits de tes résultats scolaires, tu adoptes en cours et en dehors un comportement irréprochable, tu es également d'après ce que l'on m'a rapporté une très bonne camarade de dortoir. J'aurais pu te mettre à charge les 20 minutes que tu as illicitement passées à jouer au piano sans en avoir l'autorisation mais..."

\- " Je le savais" s'exclama Clarke avec un soupir! "Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher."

\- "Mais qui donc ?"

\- "Bellamy ! Comme si lui même n'avais rien a se reprocher..."

\- "Bellamy ? Mais qu'a-t-il à voir avec cette histoire ?"

\- "Eh bien..." souffla Clarke. "Ce n'est pas lui qui vous l'a dit ?"

\- "Non Clarke. Bellamy ne m'en a rien dit. Tu sais mon institution est peut-être stricte mais je ne demande pas non plus a mes élèves de se dénoncer les uns les autres ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, je suis partout et je vois tout." Il hesita quelques secondes puis ajouta "Mais tant que nous y sommes, qu'est-ce que Bellamy aurait à se reprocher ?"

\- "Rien du tout." dit-elle d'une voix assurée, elle-même étonnée d'être ici en train de le défendre. Mais quand sa tête lui hurlait de le faire, ses lèvres n'obéissaient pas, et elle mentait devant un adulte pour couvrir ce garçon.

\- "Très bien. Donc voilà pour moi. Mais toi, qu'as tu à me dire ?

\- "Comment ça ?"

\- "Je voudrais savoir comment tu te sens. Si des professeurs, ou des élèves en particulier te posent des ennuis au quotidien."

\- "Personne monsieur. Personne dont je ne puisse m'occuper moi-même."

\- "Bien. Je contaste que tu es une jeune femme forte. Tout comme ton père."

\- "Merci".

\- "Mais Clarke. Si aujourd'hui aucun poids ne pèse sur tes épaules, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera de demain. Et trouver une personne de confiance à qui se confier, c'est la meilleure chose que l'on puisse faire dans ce genre de... "situation". Retiens bien cela, c'est important."

\- "Bien monsieur." dit simplement Clarke, qui n'avait pas compris un seul mot de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. "Je m'en souviendrais."

\- "Clarke tu es forte, tu es intelligente. Tu as une vision de l'avenir qu'aucun de tes camarades n'ont. Mets ces qualités à profit, et sache t'imposer au besoin, même face à ceux qui ne t'en croient pas capables. L'Arche a besoin de toi. "

\- "Bien" souffla Clarke, commençant à se demander si c'était à ça que ressemblaient tous les rendez-vous avec les directeurs normaux.

\- "C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Tu n'as rien à ajouter ?"

\- "Non Monsieur."

\- "Bien alors nous en avons finis."

Après son rendez-vous, Clarke allait rentrer dans son dortoir quand l'envie lui prit de passer quelques minutes à l'infirmerie, pour rendre visite à la petite Charlotte. Charlotte avait 12 ans et souffrait de difficultés respiratoires. Ce que Clarke avait également appris au cours des dernières semaines, c'était que l'Arche avait la spécificité d'accueillir non seulement des enfants orphelins mais également des jeunes malades. Il en avait 4 à l'infirmerie et Clarke s'était prit d'affection pour Charlotte la petite dernière. Elle lui rappellait quelque part elle-même. Ici elles étaient toutes deux isolées, différentes, et sa companie lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Elle entra donc avec entrain dans l'infirmerie et lança un grand " Salut ma puce !" avant de s'arrêter net dans son élan.

Bellamy se tenait sur la chaise auprès de Charlotte et lui lisait un gros ouvrage à la couverture d'or. Ils formaient un joli tableau tous les deux. Charlotte les paupières lourdes, la tête reposant contre son bras, et lui le livre dans une main, l'autre caressant gentiment la chevelure dorée de Charlotte. Et il avait une expression sur le visage que Clarke ne lui connaissait pas. Il avait l'air étonnament à l'aise avec les enfants et s'amusait à changer de voix selon le personnage, faisant rire Charlotte aux éclats, et alors elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais très vite s'envola l'envie d'étriper Bellamy. Il était pourtant ici à SA place, avec SA Charlotte, faisant 100 fois mieux que tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire. Mais elle ressentit une chaleur étrange à l'idée qu'il était peut-être profondément gentil. Auprès de Charlotte il perdait cette prétention et cette assurance qu'il affichait constament avec elle. Il souriait et cela le rendait beau. Sa voix était animée par une passion pour l'histoire en question, et pour la première fois, Clarke se prit à penser qu'il n'était pas mauvais.

Il interrompit sa lecture et leva lentement les yeux vers elle, les joues rougies comme si il avait été surpris faisant un bêtise.

\- "Tu me suis ?" dit-il reprenant sa voix normale.

\- "Evidemment" répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. "Je n'ai que ça à faire de te suivre. Non je venais voir Charlotte !"

\- "Moi aussi." dit-il.

\- "Bien." dit simplement Clarke. Un long silence s'ensuivit puis elle dit "Je vous laisse alors." Elle fit demi tour et ouvrit la porte quand :

\- "Oh non reste !" supplia Charlotte. "On lit l'Ilyade, c'est le livre de Bellamy. Il le connait par coeur !".

\- " Charlotte !" Murmura-t-il gentiment pour la faire taire, trop gêné devant Clarke. Puis il releva les yeux vers elle, leurs regards se frappant en plein fouet. "Tu peux rester si tu as envie."

\- "Merci !" dit-elle gentiment. " J'ai un milliard de choses à faire. Mais merci c'est gentil." Elle a cet instant elle faillit lui sourire avant de se reprendre, transformant son mouvement de lèvres en une boue indifférentes. Puis elle tourna les talons, avec l'impression d'étouffer.

Être ici, avec tous les deux, et avoir eu la furieuse envie de rester ici écouter cette histoire, cela faisait de ces quelques minutes la première fois qu'elle avait vraiment eu le sentiment d'avoir une place dans cette école. "Ça doit être Charlotte" se dit-elle à elle-même.

* * *

\- "Il m'a complimenté sur mes capacités d'organisation. Comment croyez-vous que je devrais le prendre ?" s'exclama Maya, les cheveux décoiffés comme à son habitude.

\- "Oh attends ! À toi il ne t'as pas dit " d'occuper les garçons comme tu sais si bien le faire" !"

\- "Non ? Il a vraiment dit ça ? Mais où est passé le Jaha qui nous interdit d'approcher les garçons à moins de 2m40 ?"

\- "Et toi Clarke ?" entendit- elle. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?". Les filles étaient toutes réunies sur le petit lit de Roma, échangeant leurs impressions sur leurs rendez-vous respectifs avec le directeur. Mais Clarke se tenait à l'écart et son silence songeur attirait leur attention.

\- "Oh. Comme vous." répondit-elle rapidement, esquivant la question. En réalité elle se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il venait de lui dire mais n'en comprenait toujours pas le fond. "Il... Il m'a parlé de pouvoir. Il a dit que l'arche avait besoin de moi." ajouta-t-elle précipitament.

\- "Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?" souffla Maya.

\- "Je sais !" s'exclama Haper. "Clarke, Jaha veut que tu sois le prochain major."

\- "Non c'est impossible !"

\- "Au contraire ! Il nous a toujours encouragé à prendre ces élections très au serieux. A force de les remporter chaque année, Bellamy l'a toujours été mais aucun des participants n'étaient de taille ! Aucun n'était comme toi, je suis sûre que tu aurais ta chance !"

\- "Harper arrête !" la coupa Clarke gentiment. "Même si je suis sûre que Bellamy est un abruti, et que je meurs d'envie de le battre, ça n'arrivera jamais, et tu le sais bien. Je n'en ai pas envie, c'est tout."

\- "Je crois qu'elle n'a pas envie de se mettre Bell à dos !" la taquina Roma.

\- "Ça n'a rien à voir !" s'exclama Clarke d'un air faussement consterné."Je n'en ai pas envie, c'est tout. Que Bellamy garde le pouvoir si il en a envie, après tout, qu'est-que ça peut bien changer ?"

* * *

\- "Tout va changer."

Thelonius Jaha, debout à son pupitre dans le grand hall de l'école, s'adressait à ses élèves d'une voix grave et solennelle. Cela faisait 20 minutes mainteant qu'ils les avaient tous convoqués à une assemblée d'urgence, cas très exeptionnel. Chaque élève l'écoutait, le visage tendu, les oreilles attentives, ne sachant pas exactement à quel genre d'annonce s'attendre.

\- "Vous avez été choisis pour participer à une étude secrète du gouvernement. En conséquence, tout ce que je m'apprète à vous dire devra rester secret, sous peine de répressions très lourdes de l'Etat.

En effet, il y a bientôt 17 ans de cela, il m'a été demandé de fonder une école de l'ordre et de l'autorité. Un cadre strict dans lequel grandiraient 100 jeunes, amenés à participer à une épreuve. Il était essentiel que vos libertés soient réduites à néant, et que je fasse preuve de la plus intolérance à votre égard, car ce qui vous attendait devait vous amener dans la destabilisation la plus totale. Aujourd'hui je m'adresse à vous car après 17 ans de silence, il m'a été dévoilé hier le terme de l'épreuve, qui prendra effet dans une heure, pour une durée d'un an.

* * *

Voilà voilà pour cette semaine. Ce chapitre était très dialogué disons, il manquait de description, dites moi en commentaire si ça vous derange, si ça rends difficile la compréhension des sentiments, je serais curieuse de le savoir 😊 Concernant le dernier chapitre je voulais préciser suite aux interrogations de certains que Bellamy est bien un élève et que son grade de major ne fait pas de lui un surveillant. Prenez comme comparaison les préfets de Poudlard, c'est une responsabilité mais attribuée à un élève.

Bon alors j'attends egalement vos théories et hypothèses sur la discussion Jaha/Bellamy et bien sûre vos impressions sur le discours de Jaha ! Pour la semaine prochaine vous aurez la réponse à ce petit cliffhanger, et une opposition qui va doucement commencer à s'installer entre Bellamy et Clarke, opposition que vous reconnaitrez comme un beau parallèle avec celle de la série ! Merci pour vos mots, vos encouragements, vos clashs, je prends tout, et j'en profite également pour vous indiquer la video bellarke que j'ai faite moi-même et que je viens de sortir, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu et que ça interesse : /sy3fz_UTRXI

Avec le plaisir de vous retrouver dans quelques jous (hé oui c'est que je passe le bac moi 😂),

Coco.

Elea : Je suppose que c'est de toi la dernière review ? Oui ne t'inquiète pas j'avais compris que celle de Celia était également de ta part, et je te remercie pour lire et aimer ma fiction, ça me fait hyper plaisir ! Et comme j'ai dit à Celia, PAS TOUT DE SUITE LE LEMON PETITE COQUINE ! 😂

Nanoush: merci pour ton long commentaire ça fait vraiment plaisir, j'ai presque peur que la suite ne soit pas à la hauteur XD Bravo pour toutes ces petites allégories que tu as relevé, en effet Clarke prends une "nouvelle coupe pour une nouvelle vie", et l'Arche est bel et bien une allégorie de l'Arche de la série, c'était volontaire ! Je peux pas revenir sur tous tes points mais je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plu, heureuse que tu ai pris 50 lignes pour me donner ton avis 3 et heureuse de t'avoir comme lectrice !


	4. Chapter 4

Réponses à la review de Nanoush et Camille en bas de page 😊

* * *

\- Moi et tous les adultes de l'établissements allons vous quitter, je vous souhaite bonne chance.

\- Mais Monsieur ! S'exclama Jasper. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire exactement ?

Un long silence s'ensuivit puis Jaha vit sur chaque figure la même question, il soupira donc d'un air accablé puis:

\- "Contentez-vous de survivre." Dit-il brutalement. "Des consignes vous serons transmises au fur et à mesure, mais très peu. J'en profite également pour préciser que les élections du major dans un mois seront maintenues et qu'elles prendront d'autant plus leur sens que je ne serais plus là pour exercer mon autorité. Mûrissez vos choix, et pensez au bien commun avant le votre."

Il sembla à Clarke qu'il appuyait son regard sur elle et elle ne fut pas la seule à le voir. Les filles du dortoir avec qui le sujet avait été évoqué se retournaient vers elle, attirant au passage l'attention de presque tous les garçons.

Mais il y en avait un qu'elle n'avait pas envie de regarder, c'était Bellamy. Elle sentait pourtant son regard fusillant lui brûler la nuque, mais elle se força a maintenir le sien sur Jaha.

\- "En attendant les consignes" reprit-il, "Personne ne sort. Et je dis bien Personne !" Cette fois ce n'était plus elle qu'il regardait, mais Bellamy. Elle se décida à se retourner et le vit regarder Jaha comme si il avait été frappé de plein fouet. Sa machoire était crispée et ses pupilles dilatées, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

\- "Je m'en excuse, les ordres ne viennent pas de moi." glissa gentiment Jaha, jettant un dernier regard à Bellamy, plus compatissant. Puis il descendit de l'estrade et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau, laissant les élèves massés dans le hall, toujours stupéfiés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Ou plutôt de ne pas apprendre, car chacun ignorait la tournure qu'allait prendre cette fameuse épreuve. Le silence était lourd, pesant, quand soudain Clarke entendit à sa gauche un applaudissement sonore, seul, frappé avec lenteur. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de John Murphy.

"Pourquoi vous faites tous cette tête d'enterrement ?" lança-t-il d'une voix traînante." Il passa en revue les visages de ses camarades et alla s'installer au pupitre de Jaha, affalé dessus avec une nonchalence insolente. Quelques rires fusèrent quand il imita le directeur, droit comme un i, les mains croisées dans le dos, puis il s'exclama d'une fois forte : "Allez, quoi ! C'est pas la mort. Jaha se barre et nous fout la paix, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez de plus ?". Beaucoup poussèrent des cris d'approbations et Murphy afficha sur son visage un sourire effronté, montant debout sur le pupitre. Puis cette fois ce fut vers sa droite que Clarke sentit un mouvement de foule, tous s'écartaient pour laisser passer un Bellamy hors de lui, qui alla se planter devant la porte de Jaha. Les conversation avaient bien reprit et Clarke profita de ce moment pour se rapprocher de la porte, qui s'entrouvrit légèrement. Jaha murmura quelques mots à Bellamy, tentant de refermer la porte avant que celui-ci la bloque de son pieds.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça monsieur, surtout pas à moi. Au fond de vous vous le savez ! Vous ne pouvez pas me garder enfermé pendant 1 an !" Sa voix était grave, éraillée, on devinait beaucoup d'émotion dans la supplication qu'il adressait à son directeur.

"Bellamy je regrette c'est impossible ! Tu vas devoir rester ici, que ça te plaise ou non." Une grande douleur se peignit sur le visage de Bellamy, qui releva les yeux vers ses camarades, et voyant que certains tendaient l'oreille, il baissa encore d'un ton, rendant presque immpossible d'écouter ce qu'il disait.

\- "Alors promettez-moi que ..." dit-il d'une voix suppliante. "Jurez-le moi !"

\- "Je t'en fais la promesse." répondit Jaha, avant de claquer définitivement sa porte. Bellamy resta encore quelques instants devant, les yeux fermés, avant de se retourner et de reprendre conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Il allait devoir faire face.

\- "Bellamy !" Appella Murphy, debout en équilibre sur le pupitre de messe. "On fait quoi maintenant ?". Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et Bellamy fut surpris de voir l'influence qu'il pouvait avoir sur tous ses camarades. Ils le regardaient tous, attendant des ordres, prêt à sauter par les fenêtres si c'était nécessaire. Le silence était revenu et seul le grincement des poutres sous le vent se faisait entendre. Bellamy jeta un regard circulaire, renifla, refoulant au fond de lui-même les émotions violentes qui le traversaient puis se rendit compte avec une grande lassitude que ce soir il n'etait pas d'humeur à gérer quoi que ce soit, il avait besoin de penser à autre chose. Personne, ce soir n'aurait à porter le poids d'un fardeau, et il sut immédiatement ce qui rendrait tout le monde heureux.

"Je crois qu'on tous droit à un petit verre pour fêter ça !" hurla-t-il le poing levé, soulevant une salve de cris enthousiates.

* * *

Clarke, toujours près de la porte, à quelques mètres de Bellamy, ne partagea pas l'enthousiasme général. Elle était la seule apparament à penser que cette soudaine liberté cachait quelque chose de mauvais. Et elle tenta de calmer les élèves autour d'eux mais l'exitation etait bien trop grande. Alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout et s'approcha de Bellamy, saisissant son col pour se faire mieux entendre dans le vacarme grandissant. Elle s'exlama d'une voix forte pour qu'il puisse l'entendre :

\- "C'est ça dont tu as envie ?! Bellamy on n'a pas le temps pour boire, on ne sait même pas ce qui nous attends ! Montre-toi fort et arrête ça ! "

Bellamy regarda autour de lui et Clarke vit très bien dans ses yeux qu'il était d'accord avec elle. Il la regarda une dernière fois d'un air hésitant quand un garçon choisit ce moment pour lancer un grand " BELLAMY ! BELLAMY ! BELLAMY !" Et ils criaient tous à l'unisson pour acclamer leur nouveau leader. Clarke ressera son emprise sur son col pour lui rappeller sa présence qu'il semblait avoir totalement oublié avant qu'il ne mette une main dans son dos pour la pousser gentiment loin de lui.

"Bellamy enfin reveille toi ! Toi seul peut arrêter ça !" hurla-t-elle. Le bruit était trop fort, l'hysterie était devenue totale, il y avait quelque chose de déplaisant dans l'athmosphère. Mais le visage de Bellamy se durcit, et, agacé par sa résistance il la poussa violamment cette fois et lui dit avec un petit rictus ironique

" S'arrêter ? Mais on vient à peine de commencer !"

"Bellam..."

"C'est de ta faute Princesse, ok ? "Si tu avais peur que ça tourne mal alors tu n'avais qu'a faire quelque chose. Maintenant il est trop tard, laisse couler !" Sa main lâcha soudain son col et elle se rapprocha pour le regarder de plus près, les joues rouges de colère.

\- "Bellamy" dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait calme. "Tu es le major. Ils t'écoutent, toi ! Un signe de ta part et ils s'arrêteront. Tu sais très bien que si tu n'interviens pas maintenant on n'arrivera jamais à les canaliser pour l'épreuve qui nous attends. Ça va être le chaos."

\- "Mais enfin Princesse, qu'il y a-t-il de mal à ce qu'il y ait un peu de chaos ?" Il ne daignait pas la regarder, son regard balayait la foule des yeux, avec une fierté, et un grand sourire ironique.

\- "C'est dommage alors. Moi qui pensait qu'elles avaient tord." dit-elle en regardant tristement ses amies. "Tu crains comme Major. Et je ferais peut-être bien de me presenter à ces foutues élections." Puis elle tourna les talons, laissant derrière elle un Bellamy au visage impassible, s'efforçant de dissimuler la colère qui montait en lui.

Clarke se fraya un passage parmi les élèves puis monta le grand escalier de bois, chaque marche lui semblant plus haute l'une que l'autre. Sa tête bourdonnait encore, les son des voix encore imprimée sur ses tympans, et la sueur lui montait au front. Devant tout le monde elle n'avait rien dit mais cette histoire d'épreuve la rongeait d'anxiété et ses émotions venaient toutes se confondre dans son esprit, créant une sorte d'angoisse permanente. Le seul endroit qui lui paraissait sûr et confortant à ce moment là était son lit, et elle allait s'enfouir sous ses couvertures quand elle remarqua un mince rouleau de cuivre posé sur son oreiller. Ici il y avait un grand silence, Clarke était seule dans une salle immense et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle redoutait de toucher l'objet tant qu'elle n'aurait pas quelqu'un à côté d'elle. Après avoir inspectés tous les lits elle en vint à la conclusion qu'elle etait la seule a avoir ce "tube", et ceci n'arrangea pas son pressentiment. Elle le prit dans sa main et le posa rapidement sur sa table de nuit avant de d'enfouir dans son lit, résolue à dormir sans plus penser à cet objet.

* * *

Bellamy monta quelques marches du grand escalier et s'assit ainsi, à mi-hauteur, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur ce qui se passait dans le hall. Cela faisait déjà une heure que Monty et Jasper étaient descendus aux cuisines chercher de l'alcool, ils n'etaient toujours pas revenus, et Bellamy commençait serieusement à s'impatienter. Si c'était avec de tels incapables qu'il allait devoir rester enfermé ; l'année risquait de paraitre très très longue.

Il avait en réalité eu très peu de temps pour penser à ce qu'il allait se passer, au cours de cette année mais son pressentiment était mauvais, et c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il avait abandonné toute responsabilité ce soir, peut-être l'un des derniers et seuls soirs de paix qu'il pourrait s'offrir.

La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, et il avait tout perdu alors qu'il avait à peine l'âge d'en prendre conscience. Aujourd'hui il venait de perdre la dernière chose à laquelle il tenait, et personne n'etait fichu de lui offrir ne serais-ce qu'un verre d'alcool pour le réconforter. Il releva les yeux, croisa plusieurs regards agacés qui avait l'air de penser la même chose que lui, et cela le décida à se relever, pour aller voir lui même ce qu'il se passait en bas qui prenait autant de temps.

Il descendit au sous-sol, traversa le long couloir puant aux néons faiblotant, et ouvrit la porte des cuisines.

\- "Monty !" appella-t-il ! "Jasper ?"

Personne ne repondait. Mais alors qu'il allait tourner les talons, Bellamy fut intriguée par l'horrible odeur qui se dégageait de la réserve, et il se trouva stupide de ne pas avoir pense à y checher les deux idiots. Il fit quelques pas dans la cuisine totallement sombre, fit pivoter la poignée poisseuses de la pièce annexe, et l'ouvrit en grand, une odeur absolument immonde lui sautant à la gorge. Il chercha alors à tâton l'interrupteur, pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et lorsque sa main rencontra finallement la cordelette humide, qu'il l'actionna et que la lumière se fit pleinement dans la pièce, il eut instinctivement un mouvement de recul, et reclaqua violemment la porte, révulsé par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir.

* * *

Cela faisait une heure que Clarke se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, n'arrivant pas à s'endormir. Pourtant elle sentait ses paupières alourdies, ses muscles exténués, et son esprit enfumé, mais quelque chose continutait décidément de lui trotter dans la tête. Le tube.

Elle poussa un long soupir, se redressa dans son lit se mit en position assise, le dos calé contre le mur, puis ramena confortablement sa couverture jusqu'à son nez pour se donner confiance, avant de prendre dans sa main l'objet. Il etait froid, il était sombre. De quel message pouvait-il bien être porteur ? Avec lenteur et minutie elle dévissa lentement l'extremité et sortit une languette rigide, qu'elle eut à peine le temps de lire avant qu'elle se décompose entre ses mains.

Mais elle en avait lu bien assez pour comprendre, et elle s'empressa de jeter le tube avant de sortir de son lit précipitament, courrant jusqu'à la porte du dortoir, comme elle n'avait jamais courru. Elle était tellement lancée dans son élan qu'elle faillit se prendre la porte qui s'ouvrait violemment par l'autre côté, qui fit apparaître un Bellamy à bout de souffle.

\- Bellamy qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'exclama-t-elle, la peur étranglant ses paroles. "Ils vont tout détruire ! Il faut sauver la réserve !" Et elle voulu passer la porte mais Bellamy la retint en enroulant son bras autour de son ventre, la tirant en arrière vers lui et elle fut quelque peu apaisée par le contact de son bras autour de sa taille, mais pas par son visage. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le préssentait, et un frémissement dans ses sombres pupilles acheva de la convaincre.

"C'est trop tard Princesse. Il y a un bon millier de rats dans la réserve."

* * *

Voilà donc c'était donc mon chapitre 4 que j'ai écrit dans un état totalement second cependant en le relisant je n'ai pas trouvé tant d'erreurs que ça donc je le maintiens dans cet état ! Donc Bellamy et Clarke sur des longueurs d'ondes différentes, un Jaha cachottier, un Bellamy au passé toujours plus mysterieux, une Clarke légèrement stressée, dites moi ce que vous en pensez pour cela je vous aide avec quelques questions : selon vous qu'est-ce qui attends les 100, quelle est le rôle et l'avis de Jaha dans cette histoire, que semble cacher Bellamy et que pensez-vous de son passé et de sa hâte de pouvoir partir, trouvez-vous Murphy fidèle à son personnage, avez-vous trouvé ça un peu gore les rats ou vous êtes vous dit que vous n'aviez pas signé pour un crossover avec the Walking Dead (surtout vu ce qui vous attends ), et comment imaginez-vous la suite maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus aucune réserve ?

Je ne commenterais pas je vous préviens mais ça m'amusera beaucoup de lire vos réponses :) Merci pour vos précédents commentaire, j'ai reçue 10 reviews pour le sernier chapitre c'est OUF je commence à bien connaître certaines et j'appelle les autres petites timides qui n'osent pas laisser un commentaire, à le faire, je ne mange pas 😂 Voilà donc comme vous avez-pu le remarquer maintenant je publie tous les jeudis et lundis et ce sera comme ça jusqu'à jeudi prochain parcequ'àprès je pars en vacances donc ce sera 1 semaine d'intervalle. Pour le moment j'ai un bac qui me retient mais je continue la publication, merci pour vos encouragements d'ailleurs, c'est très gentils. Et je souhaite une bonne dose de courage aux lectrices qui le passent également, français ou pas, et j'ai une petite pensée pour toutes les S qui ont du déceder en voyant leur sujet d'histoire. Semaine prochaine : opération délicate ! Merci à toutes, à bientôt ! 3

Coco.

Nanoush : Dans l'ensemble tu avais bien deviné, je suis coontente que tu accroches à l'intrigue exterieure, je pars de plus en plus loin et ça me fait plaisir de vous voir poser des questions sur des élements autre que Bellarke :) Bonne chance pour ton épreuve qui doit se dérouler en ce moment, je crois les doigts moi je l'ai passé l'année dernière, et cette année c'est la partie la plus embêtante du bac, enfin à part m'épuisser et me faire dormir toute la journée à part ça je survis :) Merci pour ta review, a bientôt

Camille : Merci pour tes complicompliments, oui j'aime aussi les ambiances vieux pensionnats c'est un cadre sympa et intriguant ! Par contre il faut vraiment que tu m'explique la passage où tu me dis que tu aimes quand Bellamy et Clarke sont vieux 😂😂 Soit tu es très jeune et pour toi 18 et 22 ans c'est vieux, soit tu n'avais pas lu leurs âges, ou alors ça me donne un coup de vieux, c'est la première fois qu'on me le dit ça 😂😂😂


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke poussa un long soupir et s'assit sur le lit le plus proche. Bellamy et elle étaient incapables de s'entendre, et elle commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient passé ici, à essayer de trouver des solutions pour l'approvisionnement. Rien de ce qu'ils proposaient n'était brillant et ils en avaient tous les deux conscience. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Bellamy et lut sur son visage également une très grande lassitude. Evidemment lui non plus n'avait pas eu une minute pour dormir, et il était inutile de continuer à se disputer dans cet état.

\- "Quelle heure est-il ?" Souffla-t-elle.

Il se retourna vers la pendule pour la pointer du doigts quand ils se rendirent soudain tous les deux compte qu'elle n'était plus là. Il s'ensuivit un instant de silence puis il se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, pensant à la même chose.

\- "Ils l'ont enlevée..."

\- "Pour que l'on perde la notion du temps... soupira-t-elle" Elle le vit se frotter les yeux et soupirer de fatigue, il était à l'évidence épuisé.

\- "Tu devrais dormir." souffla-t-elle.

\- "Je ne peux pas." Grommela-t-il.

\- "Bellamy, tu n'aideras personne si tu continues a faire le bonhomme grincheux." Dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Bellamy allait protester quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Clarke et qu'il vit son sourire. C'etait la première fois qu'elle lui souriait ; il en était sûre et certain. Et cela lui fit une drôle d'impression. "Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle en voyant la tête que Bellamy faisait. Il cligna des yeux pour se reveiller.

\- "Je crois que tu as raison. Grincheux va piquer un somme."

\- "Il en a besoin."

\- "Princesse aussi."

\- "Princesse est beaucoup trop stressée pour dormir." Répondit-elle, se levant du lit. "Je vais voir où les autres en sont." Puis elle sortit de la pièce et senti ses jambes flageoller. Non elle n'était pas trop stressée pour dormir, elle tombait de fatigue. Mais il était hors de question de laisser les jeunes sans surveillance. Elle secoua un peu sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits puis descendit le grand escalier, trouvant le hall étonnement vide.

Elle sentit une boule d'angoisse dans son ventre, devant les lieux calmes et sombres, n'ayant rien à voir avec ce qu'il en était en début se soirée. Mais alors qu'elle faisait un instant de pause entre deux marches, il lui sembla entendre sur sa droite des murmures, une sorte de chuchottement étouffé. Clarke fut légèrement inquiétée et descendit rapidement l'escalier pour entrer dans le refectoire.

Elle vit alors un corps étendu sur l'une des tables, et une deuxième personne se maintenant faiblement sur une chaise à côté. Elle ne pouvait voir distinctement de qui il s'agissait à cause du peu de lumière, mais il lui semblait qu'il y avait deux garçons.

\- "Qu'est-qu'il se passe" lança-t-elle depuis la porte.

Le garçon assit releva faiblement la tête et murmura:

\- "Clarke..."

Elle comprit alors qu'il etait blessé et elle se jeta vers eux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle reconnu assez facilement celui qui était assis, Monty Green, le garçon qui avait gagné le prix de l'informatique à seulement 15 ans.

Mais le deuxième était méconnaissable et elle su seulement que c'était Jasper à la main qui tenait fermement celle de Monty.

\- "Il faut le bouger !" Dit-elle précipitament. "Tu aurais du l'amener à l'infirmerie, pas ici. Ses blessures pourraient s'être infectées".

\- "Je l'ai amené où je pouvais Clarke !" Murmura-t-il agacé, découvrant son bras gauche mutilé de l'épaule aux doigts. "Je n'ai prévenu personne, je ne voulais pas les effrayer tu comprends".

\- "Je vais m'occuper de toi aussi !" Dit-elle gentiment. "Mais d'abord je vais te demander un dernier effort. Prends son bras gauche on va le porter à deux."

\- "Quoi ?"

\- "Prends son bras gauche ! Sers toi de ton bras valide." Répta-t-elle sèchement. Elle commençait à soulever Jasper et à le faire tenir debout mais elle dut admettre qu'il pesait son poids et que l'entreprise risquait d'être dure.

* * *

Une fois à l'infirmerie, ils étendirent Jasper sur un lit propre, et allumèrent la lumière pour y voir plus clair. Si elle avait vite compris en bas que les blessures de Jasper étaient graves elle ne pouvait plus en douter à présent, constatant des plaies sur presque tous ses membres, et sa peau rongée jusqu'à l'os.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Demanda-t-elle à Monty.

\- "Les rats" murmura-t-ils. "Je... On voulait les faire partir alors j'ai étendu le bras et c'est là qu'ils se sont jeté dessus. Ils ont commencé à me mordre de partout. Jasper s'est jeté en avant pour me protéger, et ils se sont jetés sur lui. Je l'ai tiré hors de la pièce et j'ai fermé la porte mais il etait trop tard pour Jasper."

\- "Peut-être pas"murmura-t-elle.

\- "Tu vas le sauver ?" Demanda-t-il, un soudain espoir illuminant son visage.

\- "Non je n'en sais rien, c'est dur à dire." Dit-elle, s'en voulant déjà d'avoir pu lui donner de faux espoirs. "Mais je vais tout faire pour."

Elle se pencha sur le corps de Jasper et commença à découper sa chemise imbibée de sang. Les plaies, une fois découvertes, commençaient à se réouvrir, rendant incontrôlable la maitrise des flux de sang. Elle remonta ses manches et s'essuya le front à l'aide de son poignet, ses mains étant déjà couvertes de sang, puis se repencha sur Jasper, prête à y passer la nuit si nécessaire.

* * *

Monty s'était endormi sur le lit voisin, Clarke lui ayant fait un bandage de fortune en attendant qu'elle le soigne. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, maintenant, elle s'occupait de Jasper, mais le ciel commençait à se colorer et elle n'en avait pas encore fini. Le pauvre garçon était suturé de partout, et même si chacune de ses plaies avaient été soigneusement lavées et recousues, elle n'en restait pas moins inquiète pour leur infection.

L'Etat n'avait pas plaisanté en contaminant leurs réserves; non seulement il n'y avait plus une goutte d'alcool, même pas celui qui servait à soigner, mais en plus les rats étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus épidémiques, et elle ne serait pas surprise si Jasper décédait seulement à cause de ces bacteries transmises par les morsures. La nuit avait été longue, et sa tête commençait à tourner douloureusement, elle posa donc ses outils ensanglantés et s'assit sur la chaise auprès de Jasper, soufflant un grand coup pour se relaxer. Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce et observa Charlotte dormant avec tous ses appareils et ses tubes la maintenant en vie, quelques jeunes dormant paisiblement, Monty ronflant, et Jasper. Jasper n'émettait aucun bruit, aucun mouvement. Sa respiration tait si faible et si fragile que Clarke ne l'aurait pas entendu s'arrêter. Il était pâle, livide, tel un cadavre au bord de la mort. Mais à présent elle savait qu'il vivrait.

La nuit qu'elle venait de passer était la plus dure de toute sa vie, et elle venait de faire la plus grande opération qu'elle n'ait jamais menée, mais elle avait au moins la satisfaction de savoir qu'elle avait réussi, et qu'elle valait quelque chose. Clarke n'était pas une personne prétentieuse, et ne recherchait pas le mérite dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, mais sa mère lui avait tellement de fois répété qu'elle n'aurait jamais la carrure d'un vrai médecin, qu'elle soupira d'aise à l'idée de l'avoir détrompée.

Sa mère, Abigail Griffin, avait été l'une des chirurgiennes les plus réputées avant de tout abandonner en épousant son père. Elle avait arrêté par lassitude, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pretendait, mais Clarke savait qu'Abby ne s'était jamais vraiment interéssée à son travail et qu'elle avait arrêté après avoir épousé un homme suffisamment riche pour lui permettre de ne plus travailler. Depuis ce temps là, et depuis que Clarke avait décidé de devenir medecin à son tour, sa mère n'avait cessé de lui vanter les mérites des chirurgiens en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'aurait jamais les capacités necessaires.

Elle soupira d'aise en regardant le fruit de son travail puis étira les bras, baillant à s'en arracher la mâchoire. Mais son bras rencontra la lampe de chevet qui vacilla et tomba bruyamment.

Le bruit réveilla Monty qui se redressa brusquement, avec un sursaut d'angoisse. Et cela fit rire Clarke, qui premièrement aurait rit de n'importe quoi au stade de fatigue où elle en était, et qui deuxièmement avait trouvé très comique la peur bleue du garçon.

Il sourit également, voyant la lampe par terre, et releva les yeux vers Clarke, surpris de la voir rire.

\- "Tu dois être vraiment fatiguée..." murmura-t-il en riant.

\- "Oh s'il te plaît ! C'est pas comme si je ne savais pas rire ! Je peux même être drôle parfois."

\- "Oh vraiment ?" Dit-il ironiquement en relevant un sourcil.

Elle sourit et tout en défaisant son banda ge pour voir l'état de ses blessures :

\- "Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle choquée. "Tu ne m'en croies pas capable ?"

\- "Fais une blague alors !"

Clarke fut prise de court par la question. Une blague...

\- "Je... C'est l'histoire de deux garçons qui se promènent un soir... et... et donc ce sont deux garçons. Et donc il fait nuit. Et alors..."

\- "Tu es en train de l'inventer." Soupira-t-il.

\- "C'était si nul que ça ?" demanda-t-elle en esquissant une grimace.

\- "Horrible."

Et ils partirent tous les deux d'un grand rire.

\- "C'est vrai ! Je ne connais aucunes blagues. dit-elle plus sérieusement. "Mon père m'en faisait, mais je n'en n'ai plus entendues depuis que... depuis qu'il est mort..."

\- "Oh." dit-il maladroitement. Mes parents aussi sont morts, du moins je pense.

\- "Où étais-tu avant d'arriver ici ?" demanda Clarke.

\- "Dans un foyer pas très loin d'ici. On vient tous de là-bas." dit-il.

\- "Vous vous connaissiez donc tous ?"

-"Oui ! Au fur et à mesure des années les grands partaient à l'Arche, et nous restions. Puis à nos 12 ans c'était notre tour, et nous retrouvions à l'Arche tous les anciens. Sauf Bellamy à vrai dire, mais pourtant c'est lui que l'on connait le mieux."

Clarke allait se taire mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres et elle ne pu resister à l'envie de la poser.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Bellamy ?"

Il sourit, et s'apprêtait à repondre quelque chose d'ironique quand il vit l'air très sérieux de Clarke. Il se racla donc la gorge et dit rapidement :

\- "Pas grand chose tu sais ! Il a 22 ans et moi 15, on ne se parle pas beaucoup."

\- "Tu en sais sûrement plus que moi" dit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

\- "Et bien... C'est étrange." Commença-t-il. "Bellamy est à la fois celui que l'on connait mieux, et celui que l'on connait le moins."

\- "Continue !" dit-elle, voyant qu'il faisait une pause.

\- "Bellamy est comme notre grand frère à tous. Il nous protège. Il nous surveille, c'est lui qui regne sur l'Arche, sans contexte."

\- "Mais ?"

\- "Mais... Personne ne sait d'où il vient, ni qui il est. On ne sait pas pourquoi il est arrivé à l'Arche à l'âge de 5 ans seulement, vivant seul ici jusqu'à l'âge de 14 ans, quand les premiers élèves sont arrivés. Et on ne sait pas non plus pourquoi il est le seul orphelin à recevoir du courrier très régulièrement, et à en envoyer.

\- "A qui écrit-il ?" demanda Clarke intriguée.

\- "À sa copine."

\- "Pardon ?" demanda Clarke, totallement surprise.

\- "Du plus loin que je me souvienne, il lui a toujours écrit. Alya, elle s'appelle."

\- "Mais... je croyais que vous n'aviez pas le droit de sortir... Tu veux dire que..."

\- "Oui exactement ! Bellamy ne l'a jamais revue depuis on entrée à l'Arche. Il lui écrit depuis 17 ans, et je crois qu'il n'attends qu'une chose c'est de la revoir."

Clarke ne sut pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle. Bellamy le romantique écrivait à une fille depuis 17 ans. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette nouvelle la surprenait tant. Après tout, Bellamy était bien physiquement, très sympatique, et sûrement l'idéal masculin d'un tas de filles. Mais l'idée qu'il soit profondément attaché à une fille qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis 17 ans, ça c'était surprenant.

\- "Princesse !" Entendit-elle dans son dos.

\- "Quand on parle du loup" murmura Monty.

Bellamy s'avança et contourna les lits pour faire face à Clarke, se penchant vers elle.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fais, Monty ? Elle a pas l'air bien." dit-il en riant.

\- "Je suis innocent !" dit-il en levant les mains en l'air. "Je crois qu'elle s'est épuisée toute seule en passant la nuit à charcuter Jasper."

\- "De rien !" dit-elle esquissant un sourire, voyant que l'on se moquait de son travail.

\- "Je suis content de voir que vous allez tous les deux bien, les gars, fit Bellamy ebouriffant les cheveux de Monty puis ceux d'un Jasper inanimé."

\- "On ne le doit qu'à Clarke !" dit gentiment Monty prenant la main de cette dernière.

\- "Evidemment" dit Bellamy, lui adressant un magnifique sourire. "Que ferions-nous sans Clarke ?"

Celle-ci releva les yeux vers lui et voulu sourire mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, quelque chose n'allait pas et elle n'en eut soudain plus envie.

\- "Je vais dormir" dit-elle calmement.

\- "Vas-y ! Je veille sur Jasper." Dit Monty lui faisant un signe de main.

\- "Oui, tiens-nous au courant !" fit Bellamy, suivant Clarke pour sortir de la pièce.

Mais le "nous" dit par Bellamy donna à Clarke un frisson qu'elle n'aurait pu expliquer, et le mot sonna très étrangement faux à ses oreilles. Elle s'arrêta un instant et scruta Bellamy la mine interrogatrice puis continua son chemin avant qu'il ne la rattrape.

\- "Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

\- "Sûre !" Mais ses jambes la trahirent et elle vacilla, se retenant à la rembarde. Voyant que Bellamy s'apprêtait à l'aider elle cria un "Non !", plus fort et plus méchant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, puis elle se redressa et rentra dans sa chambre sans un regard en arrière.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait plus le regarder sans avoir cette très légère impression d'avoir été trahie.

* * *

Voilà tout le monde ! C'était donc mon chapitre 5 ! Je suis affreusement désolée pour ce retard ! La vérité c'est qu'en fait entre Bac et page blanche, c'est très dur 😂😂 Merci pour votre patience et toutes vos gentilles reviews cependant ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et que certaines nouvelles ne vous auront pas trop secouées ! Euh... en fait je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire sinon que je pars en vacances jusqu'au 9 juillet, sans internet. Donc j'écrirais des chapitres mais ce n'est pas assuré que je puisse les publier. Bref, en tut cas je vous laisserais pas tomber !

A plus tout, le monde, belles et merveilleuses vacances à tous et à toutes, et à très bientôt

Coco.

PS: NANOUSH OÙ EST-TU? Ta critique littéraire de 5 pages m'a manqué pour le dernier chapitre 😂😂


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews des guests ( Lou, QueenK, Nanoush, AnonymousFanatics ) en bas de page

* * *

29 jours...

29 jours que Bellamy n'avait rien avalé. Ni lui ni aucun autre d'ailleurs. La faim, sans doutes la plus cruelle des tortures existantes, faisait rage à l'Arche.

Debout devant le miroir crasseux de son lavabo, Bellamy leva faiblement les yeux pour se regarder et passa la main sur ses pommettes creuses et son teint blafard. Ses cheveux paraissaient plus bruns que jamais, et sa fossette transparaissait, comme une partie intégrante de son visage.

Il souffla d'une manière qu'il voulait normale mais qui resonna étrangement, comme quelque chose de rouillé. Tout en lui trahissait la faim déchirante qui grondait dans son estomac, et la fatigue grandissante qui gagnait ses membres. Il était las, et épuisé de lutter. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de cette épreuve, et l'importance qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Valait-elle les deux petits qu'ils étaient en train de perdre à l'infirmerie ? Valait-elle cette mollesse gagnant tous les jeunes, ou cette rage soudaine qui parfois leur faisait commettre des erreurs impardonnables ?

Hier, pour la première fois, un jeune avait volontairement franchi la grande porte. Il disait n'en plus pouvoir, et aujourd'hui personne ne savait le sort qui lui avait été reservé. Il avait tout simplement disparu dans le brouillard, condamné à ne plus jamais revenir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Bellamy se retourna et s'assit sur son lit, enfilant un vieux pantalon qu'il n'avait pas remit depuis au moins un mois. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose dans sa poche qui l'empêchait de s'asseoir, et qu'il s'empressa de regarder.

Une pomme. Ou plutôt LA pomme. Elle était là dans le creux de sa main, et lui faisait envie comme personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Son premier reflexe aurait naturellement été de la dévorer à pleines dents mais il ignorait pourquoi, quelque chose le retenait. Il l'éloigna de sa bouche et, de sa main, la fit pivoter doucement. C'est alors qu'il la vit, et qu'un petit sourire s'échappa de ses lèvres. La marque parfaite imprimée dans la chair vieillie. Le contour rond et régulier des dents de Clarke. Il effleura d'un geste très doux la trace profonde puis d'une main tremblante la rangea dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, s'assurant que personne n'aille y toucher. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable de laisser passer une chance pareille d'avaler quelque chose, mais au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il avait envie de garder la pomme pour un autre moment, et il ferma son tiroir d'un coup sec, laissant la pomme calée entre les enveloppes rosées si chère à son coeur.

* * *

29 jours...

Cela faisait 29 jours que Clarke était enfermée ici. Debout devant son lavabo, elle observa son reflet méconnaissable et soupira, lissant ses cheveux blonds du plat de sa main. Elle avait une mine épouvantable ; des joues creuses, des yeux rougis et des paupières lourdes. Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Pour la première fois, elle avait faim. Jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait ressenti un tel manque, une telle douleur dans son estomac. Elle en venait presque à regretter ces repas sautés, ces immondes plats délaissés par coquetterie. La faim lui tenaillait le ventre, et son coeur se chargeait de solitude.

Il y avait quelque chose d'impitoyable avec cette famine, elle les desunissait tous. Chacun aurait tué son voisin pour un bon repas. L'unité qui auparavant les maintenait tous en vie se décomposait, révelant la veritable nature de chacun.

Les quelques provisions détenus par les élèves, quelques plaquettes de chewing gum, des fruits volés et une poignée de bonbons avaient été donnés en priorité aux malades, et ça ne suffirait évidemment pas, ils avaient besoin de beaucoup plus pour récuperer. On avait suggéré de tuer les rats, mais Clarke s'y était opposée, avec la conviction qu'ils étaient bourrés de virus vicieux et que quelque soit ceux qui les tourmentaient, ils n'attendaient que ça de leur part à tous. Chacun s'était donc résolu à mourir, enfermés dans les dortoirs, dormant pour ne plus souffrir.

"Il doit y avoir une solution." Répetait Clarke. "Ils ne nous laisseraient pas mourir comme ça en moins d'un mois, ils vont vouloir nous garder vivants pour la suite." Mais personne ne l'écoutait, ils préféraient abandonner.

Un dernier regard dans le miroir et Clarke se demanda pour combien de temps encore allait-elle ésperer. "Plus très longtemps" répondirent les gargouillements de son ventre.

* * *

Charlotte dormait paisiblement lorsqu'elle sentit contre sa joue un souffle chaud qui l'éveilla, comme si quelqu'un s'était penché sur elle.

\- "Qui est là" ? murmura-t-elle, cherchant de sa main l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Un long silence s'ensuivit. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent le fil qu'elle recherchait, elle sentit alors une main glaciale emprisonner son poignet, et lui glisser quelque chose entre les doigts. Elle parvint cependant à presser le bouton, et croisa le regard de la personne qui lui faisait face. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier son nom que le courant sauta d'un coup, eteignant la lumière et faisant taire toutes les machines autour. La même main froide vint lui barrer le visage, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son, et une vive douleur la prit au poumon, de plus en plus fort. Elle leva les yeux, cherchant dans l'obscurité le voyant vert de son appareil, mais ne vit rien. Elle n'entendait rien non plus, et c'est alors qu'elle comprit pourquoi elle souffrait autant.

* * *

Le jeune garçon salua Bellamy et sortit de la pièce, le laissant avec le petit murmure encore resonnant au creux de son oreille.

Bellamy ferma les yeux et s'abandonna, couché en travers de son lit. Il sentait son coeur s'accélerer à mesure qu'il se persuadait qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, et voyait des centaines d'images défiler sous ses yeux. Ça n'aurait pas du le choquer. Enfait, il aurait du s'y attendre. Mais il n'y avait pas pensé, et prenait la nouvelle en pleine face.

Il ramena la main à son front, essuyant les quelques gouttes de sueur qui commençaient à perler, et ressentit dans tout son être cette chair de poule glaçante qui se propageait lentement.

En effet, lorsqu'il avait constaté la panne d'électricité, le premier réflexe de Bellamy avait été de soupirer de soulagement. Il avait bêtement conclu que le début d'une épreuve mettrait fin à une autre, et qu'ils pourraient de nouveau se nourrir. Seulement, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de la panne. Hier soir, une fille était morte à l'infirmerie, son appreil s'étant coupé, à court de courant. Et il n'y avait même pas pensé. "Égoiste !" Se dit-il à lui même, reprenant les mots qu'il avait si souvent vu écrit. "Sale petit bâtard !". Non. Il avait beau n'avoir pensé qu'à son estomac dans cette affaire, il n'était pas un bâtard, et ne méritait pas ces reproches, du moins pas cette fois.

Rouvrant les yeux, il préféra se concenter sur le petit tube que le garçon lui avait remit. Il avait été trouvé dans les mains de la petite, glissé entre ses doigts comme un avertissement, un préambule pour les réjouissances qui allaient suivre. Il déroula fébrilement le message glissé dans le tube et retint son souffle lisant :

" _Là s'achève le premier mois,_

 _Et avec lui votre fringalle._

 _Allez donc dans les bois,_

 _Chercher de quoi rompre le mal._

 _Mais comme le jeu doit se poursuivre_

 _Et que l'hiver pointe son nez_

 _Vous allez tous devoir survivre_

 _Sans rien pour voir ni pour chauffer "_

 _P.E_

"P.E" marmonna Bellamy, cherchant de qui cela pouvait bien venir. Il devait y avoir une multitude d'hommes au gouvernement portant ces initiales. Ça ne l'avançait pas enormément. Mais relevant les yeux du message, Bellamy ne fut curieusement pas effrayé de cet avertissement. Ils allaient se nourrir, ils allaient sortir, ils allaient enfin revoir le ciel, la nature, sentir le vent picotant de décembre sur leurs mines ternies. Et devant le reflet de sa glace, il se vit esquisser un sourire, le premier depuis très très longtemps.

* * *

\- "Ceux qui veulent partir, partez ! Et que ceux qui veulent rester restent ! Mais dans 1 semaine, il faudra que tout le monde soit revenu ici ! Et nous fêterons ça comme il se doit, avec NOTRE TOUT PREMIER FESTIN !" Hurla Bellamy.

Les applaudissements et les cris fusaient dans la grande salle, tout le monde semblait avoir mis de côté sa faim pour célebrer la grande nouvelle.

\- "Cependant, mes amis, nos problèmes ne sont pas terminés. Hier soir, une nouvelle personne nous a quittée. Son prénom était Charlotte, et elle a été la première victime de la panne de courant. Elle ne sera pas la dernière, alors je vous encourage à être vigilents. Sans électricité nous manquerons de lumière ! Pour ça, nous attaquerons un grand nettoyage à notre retour. Nous serons également privés de chauffage; ceux d'entre nous qui ne participent pas à la chasse irons couper du bois pour nous constituer des réserves ! Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ?"

La foule de jeunes leva le poing à l'unisson et se mit à hurler de joie, répondant à l'appel de Bellamy.

Celui-ci descendit de son estrade et fendit la foule pour se placer près de la porte.

\- "Regroupez-vous par équipes de 3 !" Cria-t-il, les mains de chaque côté de sa bouche pour porter sa voix plus loin.

\- "Bellamy !" Entendit-il dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit avec surprise Clarke et Roma jouant des coudes pour le rejoindre.

\- "Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention d'ouvrir cette porte ?" Dit la première avec un grand serieux. "Et si c'était un piège ? Et si l'air était toxique ?"

\- "Clarke" soupira Roma avec une grimace amusée. "Arrête de flipper, un peu. Ça peut pas être pire qu'à l'intérieur de toutes façons."

\- "Elle a raison." Répliqua Bellamy, échangeant un sourire complice avec Roma. "Clarke." dit-il d'un ton rassurant. "Si l'air est toxique on meurt tous quoi qu'il arrive." Il planta ses yeux dans les siens pour les déchiffrer, mais ne sachant pas très bien l'expliquer, il perçut comme un léger voile dans ses iris bleues.

\- "Bellamy je me mets dans ton équipe !" Jacassa Roma à son bras.

\- "Parfait !" Répondit-il. Mais après un instant de silence il déglutit et ajouta:

\- "Clarke ? Tu te joins à nous ?"

Il avait parlé plus vite qu'à son habitude, et Clarke releva ses yeux pour le regarder à son tour. Il avait l'air sincère, heureux, et totallement transfiguré par sa position de chef. Et rassurée par ce regard, malgré les dernières barrières de son coeur, elle s'entendit dire :

\- "Avec plaisir."

Les derniers traits anxieux de Bellamy s'envolèrent, et il lui tendit une main rassurante, tandis que l'autre ouvrait à la volée la grande porte battante. Puis elle se sentit tirée en avant tandis qu'il clamait l'air déterminé :

"La chasse est ouverte ! "

* * *

\- Accentuez la luminosité devant la porte. Je veux qu'ils soient aveuglés lorsqu'ils l'ouvriront...

\- Entendu... Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas de gaz dehors ?

\- Non... Ils veulent du grand spectacle, c'est ce que nous allons leur offrir.

* * *

Oulala mes amies, ça fait tellement longtemps que je vous aies laissées sans chapitres, ça m'a fait un bien fou de me remettre à écrire ! Et je dois dire que je le dois particulièrement à certaines lectrices adorables qui n'ont pas cessé de me rappeller mes devoirs envers mon chapitre 6 ! Ce chapitre aurait pu ne pas exister, il est court, mais la "Chasse" est tellement longue et fournie en nouvelles infos que je peux pas en faire 7000 mots faut pas abuser. 😂😂 Et puis... on commence à ébaucher les premiers traits de la vrai intrigue. Qui les manipule ?...

Je tenais à toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews, j'aurais réussi mon marathon de réponses, et comme d'hab, la suite d'ici 3-4 jours 😊 Le chapitre 7 du coup va réellement marquer un tournant dans l'aventure, réveler des secrets enfouis, faire couler le sang, et chauffer les petits coeurs ❤ J'espère que vous êtes prêts parceque le "Day trip", c'est maintenant !

Oh et merci pour vos encouragements de Bac, je l'ai eu !

Coco.

* * *

Lou : Salut à toi ! Je tiens à m'excuser, c'est tout à fait exeptionnel que je réponde aussi tard, surtout a une review aussi délicate et touchante que la tienne. J'espère en t'écrivant plus de 2 lignes te faire comprendre à quel point les lecteurs comme toi son prcieux et sont de réels aides dans les moments de doutes ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes les passages bellarke, ils sont clairsemés pour le moment, mais parceque je prends énormément de plaisir à travailler toute l'histoire qui les enveloppe et qui rends leurs moments encore plus appréciables ! Et enfin merci à toi de déceler les parallèles avec la série, oui j'essaye d'en faire un bon nombre. N'hésite pas également pour les prochains chapitres à laisser ta petite impression, ou même des questions, des critiques, tout ce que tu veux 😊😊😂 A plus !

QueenK : Waouuuuh alors en terminant de lire ta review, ya une chose que j'ai envie de te dire c'est "non je trouverais jamais une review relou, quelque soit sa longueur et son contenu" :D :D La tienne me va réellement droit au coeur et même tes petites aventures de mots de passe perdus m'ont fait rire parceque c'est tellement du moi tout craché de perdre mes mdp et ouvrir 350000 comptes 😂😂 En tout cas merci, c'est également super touchant de s'entendre dire que sa fiction se démarque des autres, parceque'on produit énormément d'efforts dessus alors on est contentes de voir qu'on écrit pas comme monsieur "Tout-le-monde" 😊 Voilà j'étais ravie t'avoir ta review, n' hésite pas pour la suite, ça sert aussi aux questions ou aux critiques donc voilà ! Merci encore pour ta pêche et ton soutien ! Bisous.

Nanoush : Oulala que dire... Le fait que tu sois guest et que je ne puisse pas te contacter en privé complique un peu les choses, alors nottament en rapport aux théories je ne peux que te répondre : "On verra bien" ! En tous cas j'adoooore l'imagination débordante de tes théories, ça me donnerais presque des idées ! Bon ecoute, sinon j'avoue que j'ai pas le temps de reprendre TOUT le message, mais j'adore chez toi cette finesse du détail, cette petite faculté à déceler le prix des petites scènes autant que les grosses ! C'est très plaisant parcequ'on lit souvent des remarques relatives au ship, mais des reviews comme les tiennes ça gonfle triplement le coeur, et ça donne hyper envie d'avancer ! Merci pour ta fidelité dans tes reviews, merci pour tes compliments, tes encouragements, merci d'être ma lectrice !

AnonymousFanatic : Merci pour ta review, mais je regrette totalement de pas pouvoir te répondre en privé ! Notamment pour tes théories, il serait difficile pour moi d'en parler ici, mais, un conseil : attends le chapitre 7 😊😊 Héhé oui bingo, evidemment que Clarke est jalouse 🙌 A la prochaine review !


	7. Chapter 7

Réponse des guests ( Elea, Celia, Nanoush, Camille, et VeeVee) en bas de page 😊

* * *

Est-ce que je vous avais dit d'ailleurs qu'il n'y avait strictement QUE du Bellarke à ce chapitre ? Non je crois pas... Bon en revanche essayez de pas vous habituer aux 4500 mots 100% Bellarke, c'est tout à fait exeptionnel ! Bon alors je vous laisse, profitez bien, on se retrouve à la note d'auteur :D

* * *

\- "Que crois-tu qu'on va trouver comme provision ? Si ça se trouve, il n'y a rien tu sais... Ou alors c'est empoisonné. C'est incroyable comme il fait froid ici. Je préfèrerais presque être à l'intérieur. On va passer un sale hiver sans chauffage. J'espère qu'on ramassera assez de bois ! Enfin bon, ça devrait pas être hyper dur à trouver, yen a partout. Oh une chataîgne ! Je la garde pour la faire gri..."

\- "C'est un marron ça." Coupa Clarke, agacé par le babillage de Roma qui durait depuis déjà 4h et demi. Elle croisa le regard neutre de Bellamy et reprit la marche, loin devant les deux autres pour aspirer à un peu de tranquillité.

Avec la précipitation des évenements, elle n'avait même pas eu une seule seconde pour repenser à tout ce qui s'était enchainé. La mort de Charlotte. Le départ à la chasse. Bellamy. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé remontait à deux semaines auparavant, alors qu'ils s'étaient croisés dans un couloir. C'est là qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas à lui en vouloir d'avoir une vie privée. Ça ne la concernait en rien, et si il était heureux alors tant mieux ! C'est juste que cette nouvelle lui avait rappelé vivement la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti en se faisant tromper par son ex, Finn. Lui aussi lui avait caché qu'il avait déjà une copine, et cette histoire s'était finie dans les larmes, laissant à jamais une vive blessure dans son coeur. Mais avec Bellamy, elle réalisait que c'était différent. Après tout, elle n'etait pas sa copine, ni même son amie, il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre.

À propos de Charlotte, elle n'avait à vrai dire pas encore eu le temps de réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Tout était allé tellement vite. Elle s'était éteinte brusquement, sans en avertir qui que ce soit. Et Clarke s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour elle. De ne pas avoir tout tenté pour la sauver. Charlotte lui avait apporté beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Et cette petite personne allait lui manquer. C'est à cet instant qu'elle réalisa la cruauté de cette épreuve. On avait déraciné Charlotte comme une vulguaire plante, pour retirer à Clarke cette chaleur que sa présence lui procurait. On lui avait laissé esperer la vie, avant d'y mettre cruellement fin. Non, décidément, Clarke était révoltée contre ceux qui tiraient les ficelles.

* * *

\- "Poste 4, envoyez la musique. 2, je veux un ralenti de ses gestes, et faites briller ses yeux.

\- "Madame ? Est-ce qu'on peut envoyer la neige ?"

\- "Non. Attendez un peu pour la neige, pour le moment il faut du vent, seulement du vent. Et dites à Polaris d'envoyer les fauves dans 5...4...3...

* * *

\- "Clarke ?". dit doucement la voix de Bellamy.

Celle-ci eu la surprise de le retrouver juste derrière lui, et sursauta en laissant échapper un petit rire.

* * *

2...

* * *

\- "Tu te sens bien ? Tu es sûre ?" Demanda-t-il le front soucieux.

\- "Oui je t'assure."

Mais tous ses traits trahissaient l'inverse.

* * *

1...

* * *

Bellamy n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de la regarder en détail mais c'était à présent qu'il le voyait, Clarke était à bout. Elle avait les joues creuses, les yeux gonflés de fatigue, le teint pâle. Mais étrangement, dans ce vent extrèmement puissant qui s'était mit à souffler, et faisait danser ses mèches blondes dans le vent, au millieu des dernières feuilles volant et virevoltant en colonnes autour d'eux, elle gardait une beauté envoûtante, une force que rien ne semblait pouvoir contrarier.

* * *

0...

* * *

\- "Clarke." lâcha soudain Bellamy, emporté par un élan.

\- "Oui ?" dit-elle en se rapprochant, les yeux levés vers lui. Elle voyait à ses yeux qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'important.

\- "Je..."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Un cri glaçant venait de les interrompre.

Roma, 50m en contre bas, désignait d'un doigt tremblant un point derrière Bellamy et Clarke.

Il se passa une fraction de seconde pendant laquelle ils se concertaient du regard, hésitant à se retourner, puis lentement, très lentement, ils pivotèrent.

Bellamy n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il avait sous les yeux que Clarke en un hoquet silencieux, s'était aggripé à son bras.

À 3m d'eux, immobile comme une statue, se tenait une sorte de grande bête moitié bouledogue moitié ours, les yeux jaunes luisants dans la clarté du jour. Ses flancs étaient décharnés, d'une maigreur effrayante, de vilaines plaies saignaient sur son dos, et les gouttes de son sang sombre ruisselaient silencieusement sur le sol givré.

\- "Ne bouge surtout pas..." murmura Bellamy, en diminuant le mouvement de ses lèvres pour ne pas effrayer la bête.

\- "Est-ce que j'ai l'air de bouger là ?" Répliqua Clarke.

\- "Tu trembles." Répondit-il.

Un petit pli se forma sur le front de Clarke et elle se justifia d'un petit mouvement de tête bougon:

\- " C'est parcequ'il fait froid, crétin !"

\- "Menteuse !" chuchotta-t-il avec un sourire triomphant. Avec prudence, Bellamy avança sa figure et observa l'animal avec une grande acuité.

\- "Fascinant..." murmura-t-il.

\- "Quoi ?" s'étrangla Clarke.

\- "Je n'ai jamais vu un tel animal. Un mélange de...

\- " Bellamy !"

\- " Quoi ?"

\- "On est pas dans tes vieux livres poussiéreux sur les animaux d'Afrique, là... On est sur le point de se faire bouffer par... par... un truc répugnant !"

Pour la première fois, la bête sembla esquisser un mouvement et avança la gueule, poussant un grognement menaçant.

À ce bruit, Clarke sursauta de plus belle et s'accrocha cette fois autour de la taille de Bellamy.

\- "Je crois que tu l'as vexé." murmura Bellamy avec un sourire moqueur. Clarke se contenta de grogner, et Bellamy baissa les yeux sur elle, semblant réaliser seulement maintenant qu'elle s'était aggripé à lui.

\- "Te gênes pas, surtout." murmura-t-il à son intention, mais sans pour autant être mécontent de leur proximité.

\- "Chut !" Siffla-t-elle avec agacement. "Si tu avais un gramme de virilité, on en serait pas là !"

\- "Excuse-moi, j'aurais probablement du l'égorger à mains nues. C'est pas comme si c'était un énorme chien-ours après tout..."

À ce moment, la bête grogna de nouveau, et se mit lentement en marche vers eux, répandant un petit sillon de sang derrière elle. Elle approcha sa gueule d'eux et renifla dangereusement leurs jambes.

Alors tout s'enchaina très vite, Roma poussa un nouveau cri perçant et la bête se metamorphosa, s'en prenant à Bellamy. Elle bondit sur lui et lui mordit avidement le bras. Clarke, désemparée, prit une bûche qui trainait à sa droite, et l'abatit de toutes ses forces sur l'animal. Ce n'était visiblement pas une bonne idée car la bête, plus enragée qu'assomée, se détourna de Bell, prenant appui sur ses pattes avant de bondir en direction de Clarke. Mais alors qu'elle allait fondre sur elle, un coup de feu éclata et la laisse inerte sur le corps de Clarke.

Bellamy se retourna vers le haut de la butte et vit Murphy, un pistolet encore fumant dans les mains. Il lui suffit d'un petit signe de tête pour lui signifier sa reconnaissance, avant de le voir disparaitre comme il était apparu. Et soudain, le grand calme était revenu.

Bellamy promena son regard sur les alentours et ne voyant pas Clarke, il se prit d'inquiétude.

\- "Clarke ?" appella-t-il.

N'entendant aucune réponse, il se leva tant bien que mal et passa devant le cadavre du chien, quand il lui sembla le voir remuer. Intrigué, Bellamy s'approcha et découvrit avec soulagement un bras blanc s'agitant sous la bête, tentant de la dégager. Il saisit les deux pattes avant et traina le corps sur quelques mètres, découvrant une Clarke ensanglantée en dessous.

\- "Clarke ?" S'exclama-t-il, la voix légèrement enrouée.

\- "Je vais bien." marmonna-t-elle, à peine consciente. Mais Bellamy était inquiet de ce sang qui la recouvrait, et tenta très pudiquement de voir où étaient les plaies. Mais il n'y en avait aucune.

\- "C'est le chien." marmonna-t-elle.

\- "Pardon ?" demanda Bellamy, pas très sur d'avoir bien entendu.

\- "C'est le sang du chien. Pas le mien". Elle parlait toujours la bouche empatée, avec quelques difficultés, étendue sur le sol glacé. Bellamy plia le genou et vint soulever sa tête pour l'aider à reprendre ses esprits.

\- "Où est Roma ?" demanda soudain Clarke, les yeux faiblement entrouverts, fixant l'endroit où était la jeune fille quelques minutes auparavant.

Bellamy fut prit de cours, il n'avait absolument pas pensé à Roma, et en effet elle avait mysterieusement disparue.

\- "Tu crois qu'elle a trouvé une chataîgne ?" murmura Bellamy avec un petit sourire ironique.

Et Clarke posa une fraction de seconde les yeux sur lui avant de ricaner allègrement.

\- "Tu peux te relever ?" demanda Bellamy.

\- "Evidemment !"

\- "Alors on y va !" dit-il en lui tirant le bras.

\- "Allez ! En route. On a une bande de gosses à nourrir."

Bellamy descendit la pente de la butte et se saisit du pistolet de Roma qui jonchait le sol.

\- "Il est à toi ?" demanda Clarke.

\- "Oui. Je l'avais prêté à Roma."

\- "Et tu sais t'en servir ?" demanda-t-elle l'air dubitatif.

En guise de réponse, Bellamy pointa le pistolet vers son épaule et tira. Elle attendit l'impacte, mais ne la sentant pas, Clarke, choquée s'exclama :

\- Mais t'es un grand malade ! Heureusement que t'es mauvais et que tu m'as raté, mais tu te rends compte de ce que t'aurais pu me faire ?

A sa grande surprise et avec un profond agacement elle regarda Bellamy ébaucher son sourire confiant et désigner du menton quelque chose derrière elle. Puis il repartit, sifflotant, la laissant ébahie devant la balle qu'il avait planté entre les deux yeux du chien, à plus de 50m de distance.

\- "Tu voudras bien m'apprendre ?" dit-elle soudain, avec le ton d'une petite fille.

* * *

\- "Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on a pas croisé un seul animal Bellamy ! Tu crois qu'elle existe vraiment cette chasse ?"

Bellamy, un genou sur le sol, finissait de fixer un collet sur une racine, avec la mine très concentrée.

\- "Tu m'écoutes ?" demanda-t-elle plus doucement, se penchant à côté de lui.

\- "Non." répondit-il, la faisant sourire. Puis il leva furtivement les yeux vers elle, et les rabattit presque aussitôt, très pudiquement.

\- "Tu as froid. On ferait mieux de s'arrêter."

\- "Mais non !"

\- "Arrêtes, tu ne sens tellement plus tes doigts que tu souffles dessus !"

\- "C'est vrai... Mais ça ne marche même pas !" admit-elle avec un sourire.

D'un coup, elle eut la surprise de voir Bellamy lâcher ses collets et saisir ses mains. Immédiatement, elle s'étonna de la chaleur de sa peau, et leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait presque l'air d'éviter son regard, et pourtant ses mains frictionnaient énergiquement les siennes, refluant dans son sang tout un tas de sensation. Elle sentait ainsi son corps et son esprit se reveiller, comme si ils avaient sommeillé depuis trop longtemps. Etait-ce la chaleur qui lui teintait les joues, lui nouait la gorge et lui piquait la peau ? Etait-ce ce brusque changement de temperature qui lui donnait envie d'encore plus, toujours plus de chaleur, toujours plus de ses mains ? Et tandis qu'elle l'observait ainsi, le visage incertain, elle sentit une nouvelle sensation, celle de son souffle sur ses mains. Il avait emmêlé leurs mains, répendant avidement un souffle chaud et tendre qui se mêlait entre leurs doigts, et se propageait à une vitesse vertigineuse dans le corps de Clarke, jusqu'à affoler ses battements de coeur. Elle n'était plus vraiment sûre de rien à ce moment. Mais qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Il dut ressentir son trouble car il dégagea brusquement ses mains, et d'une voix dégagée annonça :

\- "Les collets sont posés. Allez. On repart."

\- "Je sais pas si on ira très loin. Regarde ce brouillard."

Et pour la première fois, Bellamy prêta attention à leur environnement. Il réalisa avec stupeur qu'un très épais brouillard les avait enveloppés, les laissant tous deux dans une atmosphère blanche immaculée.

\- "On a pas le choix Clarke ! Il faut repartir. Le jour va tomber d'ici quelques heures et on n'est pas en sécurité ici."

\- "Oui. T'as raison !" Puis elle avança avec confiance, se prenant un arbre en pleine tête. Bellamy se serait bien moqué d'elle, mais il n'avait plus vraiment la force. Il se contenta de sortir une corde de son sac et de la nouer autour de sa taille, faisant de même avec Clarke. Puis il se saisit d'un long bâton qui trainait par terre et commença à tatonner le terrain, d'un pas alerte. Et encore une fois, Clarke le laissa faire, gardant le silence, mais totallement sûre de ses capacités à les sortir de là.

* * *

Ils marchèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes, accrochés l'un à l'autre, progressant aveuglément à l'aide du bâton, avant qu'un premier bruit déchire le silence de mort. Un hurlement. Et cette fois, ce n'etait pas Roma, mais bel et bien un loup.

Bellamy se retourna brusquement, et échangea un regard entendu avec Clarke, qui signifiait une chose:

\- "Cours"

Puis il s'élança, l'emportant à sa suite. De nouveaux hurlements resonnèrent, de plus en plus proches.

\- "Bellamy ! Ils sont juste derrière !" Hurla-t-elle. "Ne t'arrête pas !"

Et il ne s'arrêtait pas, il courait plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais couru, virevoltant lestement entre les troncs et les branches, la respiration accélérée, Clarke dans sa foulée. Et elle aussi courrait comme jamais. Les branches, elle ne les distinguait plus bien, elle les sentait fouetter ses mollets et écorcher ses joues, mais rien d'autre ne comptait d'autre que d'avancer, courir. Toujours courir. Derrière elle, les halètements se faisaient de plus en plus forts, les aboiements de plus en plus menaçants. Et elle ne s'arrêtait pas, son coeur ne décelerait pas, et son souffle etait si rapide à présent qu'il lui nouait la gorge. Elle couru ainsi sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres, jamais fatiguée, toujours plus forte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente. Elle sentit son corps tiré en arrière, prit d'une violente douleur au bas du dos. Elle perdit donc l'équillibre et chancela.

Bellamy, alerté par la corde qui le retenait d'avancer, fit volte face et prit la corde dans sa main, pour le conduire jusqu'à la jeune fille qu'il ne distinguait même plus.

\- "Clarke !" Hurla-t-il. En guise de réponse, Clarke cria, mais de douleur. Il l'entendait rugir sous le coup des blessures et l'entendre ainsi sans pouvoir la voir et l'aider le rendait fou. Il suivait les cris et la corde, et trouva finallement son amie, bataillant avec 4 loups affamés. Il degaina son revolver, tirant à l'aveuglette s'assurant que Clarke n'était pas dans son champ de tir, et entendit 2 loups hurler a la mort. Le troisième était seulement blessé et le dernier en pleine santé. Il sentit Clarke se relever derrière lui et il tenta de la rasseoir quand elle resista violemment. Elle voulait se battre évidemment. Il sortit de son sac un couteau aiguisé et lui mit dans le creux des mains, exerçant un petit contact chalereux au passage pour l'assurer de sa présence et lui donner du courage. Elle s'appuya un instant sur son épaule puis s'élanca en avant, telle une guerrière enserrant le loup. Il aurait aimé suivre ce combat mais le loup intact restait introuvable et pourtant il l'entendait. Il le sentait près de lui, aux aguets, guettant le moindre faux pas pour lui sauter dessus. Une brindille craqua sur sa gauche et il tira ainsi sa dernière balle, sachant d'après le silence qu'il n'avait rien touché. Puis semblant sentir sa vulnérabilité, le loup choisit ce moment pour s'élancer sur lui et planter ses crocs dans sa chair. Bellamy, tout comme Clarke se retrouva dos contre terre en prise avec un loup enragé et tenta avec sa crosse de l'assomer mais cela ne le faisait que redoubler de plus de colère, déchirant furieusement ce qu'il avait sous ses crocs. Bellamy n'aurait su dire combien de temps dura ce combat, mais à chaque nouvelle blessure il se sentait renaître une force, une rage de vaincre, et il en était de même pour le loup, aucun ne voulait renoncer. Voyant que ses efforts etaient vains, il reflechit l'espace d'une seconde et voyant la gueule du loup ouverte il eut une idée. Il saisit son pistolet et l'enfonça violemment dans la gorge de l'animal, qui sous le coup de la surprise arrêta de s'en prendre à lui, occupé à se cabrer furieusement et à secouer les gueule pour dégager cet objet gênant. Alors Bellamy retourna l'animal et profita de ce qu'il etait au dessus de lui pour lui appuyer l'avant bras sur sa gorge, et l'étrangler. Entre le pistolet et l'avant bras de Bellamy, le loup n'eut bientôt plus aucun souffle et ses mouvements se firent de moins en moins violents, jusqu'à l'affaissement total de ses membres. Alors d'autres hurlements resonnèrent, et Bellamy s'écroula, ses dernières forces tuées en même temps que le loup.

* * *

Les derniers hurlements de son cauchemard se retiraient peu à peu, le laissant réaliser où il se trouvait. Les yeux fermés, Bellamy soupira d'aise, bercé par la chaleur environnante. Il etait bien, il faisait chaud, il avait une couverture qu'il rabattit jusqu'a son menton, et le doux crépitement d'un feu resonnait dans ses oreilles. Il etait si bien dans sa chambre, de retour dans son lit dur. Tout près de lui, une chansonnette. Il aurait juré que c'etait la voix de Clarke, et prenait beaucoup de plaisir à l'écouter. Clarke était là avec lui, et lui chantait un air ? Dans sa chambre ? Bellamy ouvrit un oeil pour voir ce qu'il en etait et tous les souvenirs lui revinrent. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans la forêt. En revanche, le feu, Clarke, la couverture, tout ça était réel. Mais comment etait-ce possible ? Comment Clarke l'avait-elle sauvée des loups hurlants ? Qu'avait-elle fait, elle blessée et lui inconscient ?

Il ouvrit l'autre oeil et la regarda de profil, faire tourner une broche dans le feu en chantonnant. Elle avait une figure épouvantable. Le visage ravagé, les cheveux boueux, les vêtements troués. Elle tourna distraitement les yeux vers Bellamy, et croisa son regard.

\- "Tiens. Monsieur se réveille."

\- "J'ai dormi longtemps ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- "2 jours." dit-elle en soupirant.

\- "Quoi ?" fit-il, s'étranglant. Il se leva brusquement, furieux d'avoir été un tel fardeau pour Clarke, mais ses nombreuses blessures le rappelèrent à l'ordre et Clarke vint tendrement le rallonger.

\- "Je plaisantais !" dit-elle étouffant un petit rire. "Si j'avais su que tu le prendrais comme ça... Non ça ne fait que 3h et demi Bellamy. Ne te fatigues pas, et laisse ça cicatriser en te tenant tranquille."

A cet instant, Bellamy vit les longues feuilles rouges posées sur ses blessures et celles de Clarke. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et elle répondit :

\- "Ce sont des algues guérisseuses. Demain matin tu ne sentiras plus grand chose."

Il réalisa d'un coup tout ce qu'elle venait de faire pour lui et lui souffla:

\- "Merci."

\- "Non, ça ne fait rien. Ce n'était pas grand chose comparé à ce que j'ai du faire pour te tirer la-haut !"

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et comprit de quoi elle voulait parler :

\- "Tu m'as hissé dans un arbre ?" Fit-il ébahi.

\- "Hissé, oui c'est le mot." dit-elle en riant doucement. "Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen pour nous d'échapper aux loups. Et comme on etait attachés j'ai pensé que..."

\- "C'est une exellente idée." lança-t-il, avec un sourire chaleureux.

Un éclair de fierté passa dans les yeux de Clarke et elle le remercia elle aussi d'un sourire.

\- "C'est un des vieux trucs de mon père." dit-elle en soupirant. "Monter dans les arbres pour échapper aux sangliers, guérir avec les algues, se couvir avec des peaux..." Et à cet instant elle vint près de Bellamy et remonta sa couverture de manière confortable. Il baissa les yeux dessus et realisa qu'en effet cette couverture si chaude n'était autre qu'une peau de loup.

\- "Comme si je puais pas dejà assez." dit-il en reniflant l'odeur ecoeurante de la peau.

\- "Tu as faim ?" demanda Clarke, retirant la broche du feu.

A ces mots, les yeux de Bellamy petillèrent et c'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il avait effectivement cruellement faim. Avec tous les evènements des dernières heures il n'y avait pas pensé mais maintenant qu'il voyait la broche juteuse il en salivait d'envie.

\- "Tiens !" dit-elle, lui remplissant une feuille courbée. "Du loup rôti !".

Il esquissa un sourire et s'attaqua à sa broche, car à ce moment il lui semblait n'avoir jamais rien mangé de meilleur.

Après avoir dévoré plusieurs broches, Bellamy fouilla dans son sac et tendit à Clarke un petit paquet.

\- "Pas de repas sans dessert n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Clarke déplia soigneusement le petit paquet et découvrit la pomme, lui arrachant un petit rire.

\- "Non, serieusement ?" Elle leva les yeux sur lui. "Tu ne l'as même pas mangée ?"

\- "Non ! C'est la tienne après tout.".

Clarke reporta les yeux sur la pomme et la croqua de manière insolente, exactement comme elle l'avait fait la dernière fois.

\- "Imbécile !" s'exclama-t-elle, immitant son ton passé.

\- "Emmerdeuse !"

Et ils partirent tous deux d'un bon rire, se partageant la pomme.

* * *

Après le repas, Clarke et Bellamy s'entraidèrent pour monter dans l'arbre et s'assirent tous deux sur des branches confortables.

\- "Tu as un peu d'eau ?" chuchotta Clarke, qui malgré le froid mourait de soif.

\- "Dans mon sac." Clarke fouilla dans le sac puis il y eut un instant de silence. Elle sortit une enveloppe sans poser de questions puis fronça les sourcils voyant qu'elle cachait un bon paquet de billets.

\- "De l'argent ?" Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils et marmonna quelque chose, saisissant l'enveloppe et la remettant dans son sac. Clarke ne s'arrêta pas là pour autant.

\- "Comment tu as eu cet argent ?" Elle avait la voix paniquée, s'imaginant le pire.

\- "On le l'envoie." répondit-il simplement, soutenant son regard.

A cet instant, Clarke fut prise d'un violent doute. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y croire mais une idée commençait à s'insinuer dans son esprit, une idée qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- "Bellamy. Dis moi que tu n'es pas payé pour faire des choses dont tu aurais honte de me parler. Dis moi que tu n'as rien à voir avec ces épreuves."

\- "Alors on en est là." dit la voix de Bellamy, s'élevant en même temps. "Tu n'as AUCUNE confiance en moi ou quoi ? Evidemment que non je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ! Non je n'ai pas tué pour leur compte, fouiné pour leur compte. Non je ne suis pas de leur côté, et Non je ne me fais pas payer comme tu dis. Quoi ? J'ai l'air si pathétique que ça ? Au point de trahir tous mes amis pour de l'argent ?" Il criait à présent, emporté par unr grande colère.

\- "Très bien ! Alors POURQUOI ? Pourquoi tu te ballades avec de l'argent ?

Bellamy ne répondit pas, les joues encore rouges de colère, la machoire contractée.

\- "Tu n'arrange pas ton cas, tu sais ?!" S'exclama Clarke, piquée par son silence.

"Tu dis que je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, mais comment veux-tu que je te croies si tu ne me dis rien sur toi !" Son ton s'adoucit, et elle vint se rapprocher pour le confronter. "Est-ce que c'est parcequ'en venant ici, tu avais l'intention de t'enfuir ?". Elle attendait sa réponse, les yeux implorants, et lui gardait le silence, les yeux fixés sur le sol. "Est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour retrouver ta "copine" ?" Clarke s'tait efforcée de prononcer ce mot sans dégout, mais elle avait besoin de savoir.

A ce mot, Bellamy releva la tête, semblant sortir d'un rêve et après avoir regardé Clarke profondément il se décida :

\- "Non, Clarke. Pas ma copine, ma soeur."

* * *

Bon alors nous revoilà après une longue chasse !

J'espère que j'ai choqué personne avec le "loup rôti", si l'une d'entre vous fait partie de la ligue vergetarienne de la protection des animaux et ne comprends pas, venez me le dire 😂😂. Bon alors très brievement, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps cette aprem de me consacrer a la fanfic, et c'est pourquoi ma fanfic est bourrée de fautes ! Et d'ailleurs si Isabelle tu es toujours là et que ta proposition de beta tient toujours alors oui ça me rendrait service ! Sinon pour la semaine prochaine, je vous concocte un chapitre de taille normale ( héhé oui faut pas trop rêver non plus ) mais toujours avec pas mal de Bellarke ! Vous voulez en savoir plus sur Octavia ? Alors rendez vous au prochain chapitre, et un gros bravo à toutes celles qui avaient deviné ! Également, je tiens à dire que beaucoup déjà me posent la question, oui j'ai lu Hunger Games, et il y a en effet des petits parallèles dans ce chapitre, et également the Truman Show ! ( Exellent film ! ). Merci à toutes celles qui au quotidien m'encouragent et m'aident à me poser les bonnes questions, merci je vous aime, et je le dis aujourd'hui parceque c'est l' #Internetfrienday 😊 Bisous à toutes !

Coco.

Vee vee : ta review n'apparait pas mais elle attérira surement dans ma boite mail d'ici quelques jours 😂😂 Merci beaucoup en tous cas !

Celia : Je suis flattée que ça t'ai manqué mdr. ❤❤

Elea : Merci beaucoup Elea, oui ce moment je voulais l'ecrire et je suis heureuse que tu l'aies remarqué, Bellamy n'avait pas encore totallement renoncé à Clarke !

Nanoush : Moi aussi en y réflechissant, 29 jours sans goûter c'est inenvisageable 😂 Bien vu pour la pomme, elle était effectivement prévue pour ce chapitre ! Sinon je vois qu'on regarde les mêmes series mdr, oui Bellamy a un petit côté Jon Snow si on veut ! Après je vois que tu as vu exactement juste pour les references d'episodes, j'essaye de quand même coller au recit de la serie pour pas vous paumer en route ! Apres, truman show / hunger games j'aurais pas dit mieux ! J'ai justement donné comme indice à une amie que la fiction allait froler truman show donc je suis contente que mes lecteurs l'aient aussi perçu comme ça ! Sinon, encore une fois je te remercie pour les compliments qui me vont droit au coeur, je suis fan de tes reviews, et non pas de soucis pour la longueur je t'assure ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci !

Camille : Je t'ai repondu par twitter et ferais comme ça a l'avenir parceque c'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple ! 😊


End file.
